


Secret Life With Derek

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Casey always hated each other. Always did, always will. Or at least, that's what they will keep pretending when they are in public. After a series of event, the two of them grow closer than they could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is set somewhere between the episode "The party" and "The Poxfather", both of them being in season one.  
> As a quick note, I put a number in parenthesis at some point. It's referring to a note I put at the end.

I was resting on my bed with my algebra book on my laps. Sure, my next exam was nowhere close, but I still had fun revising for that class. Furthermore, I had finished my last book and I needed to go pick some new one at the library. It did not hit me what time it was until I saw my door slowly open. It was Derek, not knocking like usual. I looked at my alarm clock: 1:14 AM.

“I did not know it was this late,” I said out loud as if he was here to remind me of that.

“You don’t need to talk honey,” he answered back.

What did he just say? I must have heard wrong. I was about to ask him to repeat himself but, before I could, he jumped onto the bed and started to cuddle me. Trying to push him off, I felt his hand cupping my breast over my night shirt.

“Don’t fight it Steph. I know you want it.”

“Derek, I … Steph?” I asked him, taking a fraction of a second to realize what was going on. “Can you count the dogs on my pajamas?”

“What? No, I want to…”

“Please. Do it and I will do anything afterwards,” I told him, hoping he would get his dirty mouth away from my neck.

“Fine!”

He then started to count them aloud. He was about five or six in that he started to stammer.

“Casey!” he yelled, jumping backwards so far that he fell out of bed.

“Not so loud, idiot. You were sleepwalking.”

“I never did before,” he said, getting up and walking backwards until he had his back against the wall.

“We can keep that between us, right?” I asked, almost begging that nobody would hear about how he got to touch me.

“Yes!”

“Quit yelling,” I told him in a loud whisper. “And you can get out now.”

He did as he was told, letting me go to sleep to forget about this incident.

\---

A full week went by, and none of us made any allusion to that night again. I did not talk to Derek about it, thinking it was only a one-time thing. One morning though, as I was getting up early to be in the bathroom before him, he got in behind me while I was brushing my teeth. It was not that big of a deal considering it was always that way. After all, privacy was just a myth in this house.

“Since when do we have this ugly statue in front of the sink?” he rhetorically asked just loud enough so I could hear him.

“Really funny, Derek,” I told him back after spitting.

Behind me I heard the shower starting to run and I took that as my cue to leave. Spinning around, I faced something really surprising. Derek had lowered his sweatpants and was removing his shirt, ignoring me completely. I could not help myself but took a moment to look down at his sex and noticing that he was entirely shaved. It was strange coming from him. I imagined him with a lot more public hair. Not that I imagined it. His semi-erection was pointing towards my feet. He seemed a bit smaller than the average, but it was hard to tell since I did not have a ruler nor was he entirely hard. Noticing that I was staring at my step-brother’s penis, my eyes quickly got to the ceiling.

“Derek, d … describe my shirt.”

“What a weird statue,” he said turning away.

“I give candy if you do it right.”

“Sweet! It’s pink with three monkeys on it. The one on the left is covering his… AH!”

He was back awake and almost jump down to raise his pants while I was making sure not to look away from the ceiling until I had his “OK.”

“Is everything alright Derek?” my mother yelled from downstairs.

“Yeah. I…” he started looking for his word.

“You hit your toe,” I whispered to him, assuming I was good to look back at his shirtless body.

“I hit my toe. Everything is good thanks.”

I was about to leave the room when he stopped me.

“How do you know how to wake me up?”

“Well. You see, when you’re sleep walking, it’s because part of your brain is still asleep so your body can’t make the difference between what is real and what is fake. By asking you to…”

“Yeah, no. OK. Enough information for this morning. You did not … see, right?”

“No, of course not,” I lied, about to open the door that he had closed. “You know. You could take some pills that would…”

“I’m not taking any medicine.”

I did not push it and simply walked out without looking behind me. This was already messed up enough.

\---

The same night, around 11 o’clock, someone knocked on my door. Only the light open in my room was the one by my bed. In my hand I had the same math book that was covering the actual book I was reading. I knew nobody would question it.

“It’s open,” I said, hiding the real roman under the cover to make absolutely sure.

Without saying a word, Derek walked in and closed back the door.

“What is thirteen times seventeen?” I asked him, putting down my book.

“I’m awake. And nobody can do that mentally. About this morning…”

“As far as I’m concerned, nothing happened this morning.”

He took a moment to walk up to my bed and sat on it at my feet. I would have liked to make a joke about how he was like a dog, but something inside of me thought it was not appropriate at the moment.

“Me too. Nothing happened, but… If I wanted to keep it that way so it would never happen…”

“Derek, it was twice in your lifetime. I doubt you really need to…”

“I used to do it when I was younger and it’s twice in a week. I don’t want it to keep going and doing something more.”

“I have your back. I would never…” I tried saying although he cut me again.

“You’re not the problem.”

“Look Derek I’m just trying to help. If you’re about to…”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean…”

“And stop cutting me like that,” I told him, getting up without thinking about it, moving my blanket doing so. “Look, the door is right here. Come back if…”

“What if it wasn’t you? It would be traumatizing if I was to walk in and start fingering you while you sleep but…”

“You have no idea.”

“We could get pass this. On the other hand, it might not be the case for everybody in this house.”

“I guess you’re right,” I told him, not yet realizing what he was talking about. “OH GOD! Gross.”

“See?”

“We need to get you something for that,” I told him, starting to walk around the room to think about the night that was coming. “You should be good for tonight, right?”

“I’m usually OK if I wank before going to sleep.”

“Gross! And way too much information.”

“So, what were you reading anyway?”

Coming to a dead stop, I quickly turned towards him and saw that he had picked up the book. In a desperate attempt to stop him from reading it, I jumped in his direction, but he simply dodged me and let me lend on the bed. Trying to tell him that it was a boring princess story, my bold move was probably did not help my lie. I heard him read the title: “The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty”. Somehow, I was hoping he would believe me with a title like that, and if I had let him take it he probably would have, but he was not duped and turn it around to read the back cover. I abandoned the idea of taking it from him and simply got into a sitting position with my cheeks burning as I was waiting for him to mock me.

It took him a while to read it. Way too long for the number of words there was. Looking back up at me, he opened his mouth and closed it back as he returned to the book, turning it around a few times like if one of its sides would change suddenly. This time, without looking up, his mouth opened and shut back before he opened the book where I had put my bookmark. I knew he was in the middle of a rape scene.

“Derek, please…” I tried saying to break the silence.

“That’s dirty,” he said, not getting his head up from the book and took another few seconds before continuing to talk. “I did not know you liked those.”

“It’s not a great book by any means,” I honestly told him, not seeing how I could pretend it was not mine.

“Do you mind if I borrow it?”

“What?!” I asked him, clearly having misheard him.

“Don’t you always tell me how I should read? I want to read it.”

In my defense, I tried to see how this could backfire at me, but I did not see it. I did not have my name written in it and if I was to tell anyone it was mine, I would simply deny. After all, it really was not the greatest book and I had others I could read. Still lost in my evaluation, I heard him read an excerpt from the book, making me blush even more.

“Fine. Take it. But not a word of this to anyone.”

“As long as you don’t say that I’m reading a book, we’re good.”

Keeping my bookmark, he walked out the room with his eyes glued to the first page. Who would have thought that all a book needed so Derek would read it was sexuality? Now that I think about it, I was embarrassed that I did not give this a shot before. Happy to get a new reader into this world, I reached behind my nightstand and got another book. It’s only as I was about to open the new erotica book that it hit me: Derek, the person that loved to pick on me, just discovered the thing I have spent so much time hiding and did not care. Too tired to think back on it, I hid the book and closed the light. Tomorrow, I had to find a way to get him those pills without having to get through our parents’ money.

\---

The following morning, as I was walking to the bathroom, I saw some light leaking from under Derek’s door. I felt released since it probably meant he had woken up in his room. After a quick shower, I wiped myself and put back my clothes I had brought. Getting out of there, I bumped into Derek. He did not have to speak, I knew this face all too well. Under normal circumstances, I would never have made the link, but with what happened last night it was all too clear. Grabbing him by the throat, I pulled him back in his room and shut the door.

“Don’t worry, I did not…”

“I know you didn’t, idiot. You didn’t even sleep.”

“How…”

“You read all night,” I told him, finally able to cut him like he was doing when he was in my room. “I have been reading for years; I know that face.”

“Dork.”

“Welcome to the club,” I retort, enjoying the situation way too much. “Look, you can’t do that. If you do, you will have trouble to concentrate in class.”

He laughed at my comment and I could not help but follow him. He had the advantage of never being focus in class. When we got back to reality, he asked me if I could let him go. I had not noticed it, but once we got in the room, I had pinned him to his door with my right forearm. By no means did I thought that he could not move, but I found it weird that I had chosen this position. I was not the type of girl to be physical like that. I apologized and we left his room.

My day went pretty smoothly. Nobody seemed to notice that something was up with Derek, except maybe a lack of sleep. I asked Paul if he could help me with some light-sleeping pills and he gave me the name of one I could buy without having to see a doctor. He seemed to believe me when I told him it was because I was stressed with school. In a way, that was not a lie and it did keep me up at night, but I was getting enough sleep as it was. After I he handed me one tablet in a plastic bag, I told him that it would be great for tonight and over the weekend I could go buy some at the local pharmacy.

During the night, I wanted to go speak to Derek about it, but unfortunately, his friend was over for the night. It was almost 2 am according to my clock when I was shaken out of my sleep. Apparently, my dear half-brother thought it was better to wake me up to see if I had anything for him. All things consider, it was probably best that way. I told him to look inside my purse and take the medicine. He did as he was told as well as stealing a sip from my bottle of water I had. Asking for the rest, he simply got some money from his pocket and ask me to go get more for him. Due to my still sleeping state and the fact that the following day he would have to go to his hockey game, I agreed.

\---

The weeks went by just great. It was clearly stated on the package that they really were not strong and could not cause any dependency, so I did not have any trouble letting him take one every day. Each time he was done with his box of ten, he would mysteriously find money and ask me to get more. I knew better than to argue since he let me keep the change and the little trip was worth the twelve bucks especially since it was so close to the library. I always wondered how he was finding this money, but I knew better than to ask.

On a Saturday morning, when I got up I was surprised to see that all the doors on the floor were open. Well, except for Derek’s, of course, but he always kept his close. It did not take me long to remember that most of them were gone for the day. They offered it to me, but I declined since I had to study. As to my step-brother, he said that he needed to do it too, but I doubt he would stay home more than five minutes after he got up. Lazily, I got downstairs in my pajamas, got a blanket on me and opened the television. With not even two minutes of tranquility, I heard Derek storm down the stairs and sit on his chair by my side.

“What are you doing, sis?” he asked me so quickly that it felt like he was saying some words over the other.

“Derek, I’m not getting out so you can throw a party.”

“No, no. Not after last time. I was thinking, maybe you could go to the library.”

“Did you finish your book?” I asked him, a little impress.

“Yes, and you said there was a third one (1), right?”

“Calm down Derek. You’ve read two books your entire life. And both of them were over the past few weeks.”

“But they turn me on so much.”

“D … Derek,” I said, closing my eyes in disgust. “I don’t want to hear those things coming from you. I really, _really_ don’t.”

“Fine, but can you go?”

“It’s 7:30 on a Saturday. Do you really think it’s open?”

“No?” he tried guessing, making me giggle a little.

“Go to my room, behind my nightstand, you can take another one.”

“I don’t want a story about princesses.”

“They are all erotica book.”

I saw his eyes change. It was really impressive. Like a kid who learns that there are three Santas, all making gift for him. He ran up the stairs and came back down almost as quickly. He had taken the one I was on right now. Knowing him, he would open it where I was and I knew I had just finished one of the scenes he was interested in. I told him to go back a few pages so he could read it directly. It took him a few seconds then started to read it back to me. Against my better judgment, I let him go, lowering a little the sound of the television. His reading was a bit shaky, but it was better than what I would have expected from a guy like him. Even having read it a few hours earlier, the scene still got to me and it was not long that my body answered. Trying to avoid being obvious, I lowered myself a few inches and raised the cover on my body so my now probably poking nipples would not as visible as they probably were. If I had known, I probably would have dressed before coming downstairs.

“You can stop Derek,” I told him with a high pitch.

“Don’t you like that stuff?” he asked, looking in my direction. “Oh! This is the problem. You’re liking it, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” I snapped back, sitting straight while making sure I was still entirely covered.

He got out of his chair and sat on the same sofa as me, pulling a little on the blanket, forcing me to reveal my shirt as he was covering his own self, not before I could notice that he was getting turned on too. In a desperate attempt to keep him from knowing I was excited, I crossed my arms over my chest, but he bluntly laughed at me and, discouraged, I lowered my arms. Thankfully, he did not look at me as he was back in the book. I tried to leave as he kept going, but he stopped me. My brain kept yelling at my body to fight back and try again, that he would probably let me go, but there was nothing to do. After my pathetic attempt, that I could not even qualify as such, I stayed right there. Drinking his every word. A bit too much actually. In the story, one of the two men ordered the girl to “slide her index on her clit.” It was exactly as she described it. Something inside of me made me do it and before I could help myself, my hand was in my pants, playing with myself. Sure, in the story she was naked, but at least it was not the case for me. I tried removing my hand, but it was like some external force was keeping it there. The only part that was moving was my index, going slowly up and down. Even if Derek was to look at me, the movement was too subtle to by notice by an outside party.

“Shove a finger up that puss,” I heard Derek said, only repeating the words of Stiles, one of the men that Allison had fallen for.

“Yes, master,” I said, doing as I was told.

My eyes got wide open as I realized what had just happened. Derek had taken a pause from reading, but was not looking at me. I was too much in fear to move any muscle and, before I could understand that the good thing to do would be to get my hand out of my pants, he ripped the blanket away, revealing what I had been up to. He chuckled and covered me back. A few lines later, it was Liam’s turn to order her and it was a rather simple one, to penetrate herself with her middle finger. Derek got his head out of the book and looked in my direction. I was still wondering what I was doing there, but I made both my hands dance around a little in the air to show him that none of them were on myself. Or rather, _in_ myself.

“Do it,” he told me in his normal voice, making me just now realized that he had changed his while he was reading the book.

“What? No!”

“That’s the game.”

“What game? I never agreed to play any game. I don’t mind if I lose the game.” I thought. All of them were great answers, but none came out of my mouth. I wanted to tell them, but instead my right arm disappeared under the blanket. I at least could have pretended to do it since he did not even check, but apparently my body had other things in mind. Notably, making me live a nightmare. There I was, slowly masturbating myself, next to my step-brother who was reading me an erotica story. The only thing that made it all worst is that my body was reacting very positively to all of this and I soon let out a really low moan. With the grin on Derek’s face, I know it was not low enough and he had heard it. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend like it was not him.

“It almost seems like she doesn’t really want it,” Derek continued, now a bit further. “Liam, you should replace her fingers by yours and show her how it’s done.”

I redressed myself and opened my eyes in one quick motion. I share a look with Derek.

“Don’t you even think about it,” I told him in the most serious voice I could come up with at that moment; even I did not believe myself.

Apparently though, he believed me and closed the book, losing my page in the process. He told me I was not fun and that I could leave. I got up, letting him keep the blanket since he probably needed it more than I did. Although I would normally fight him since I got in the room first, right now I could not care less about that masquerade. I just wanted to go back to my room and finish what I had started here. As I walked in front of him, he raised the book to hand it to me and as I tried to pick it up, he grabbed my wrist, then my waist and, before I knew it, I was sitting on top of him.

“Derek? What are you doing? Stop that,” I told him, weakly trying to fight his not so hard grab on me.

“Who’s Derek?” he asked me in the fake voice he had given to Liam.

I froze in place, I was not trying to break free anymore, but I was not sure I wanted it either. I could feel his right hand slowly moving up my thigh. He whispered a number in my ear. It took me a second to understand what it could mean. With my hands shaking, I opened the book and turned the pages to where he had told me. After I tried swallowing a little, I started the reading back. I made sure to start from an earlier point then when he had stopped just so I could run away if I felt like it. Two words in and I stopped myself.

“I’m sorry. I can’t,” I said as I felt his left arm loosen up his grip so I could walk away. “I think I’m sitting on the remote.”

Not letting him react, I reached under and grabbed what was pressing against my ass. It took me a fraction of a second to realize that it was his hard-on that was between my fingers. I jumped on my feet.

“OK, I’m sorry you’re right. This is weird when it happens to you,” he said as we were both trying very clearly not to look at each other.

“I can still try to read by your side if you’re OK with this,” I told him, threading myself under the blanket not so far from him this time.

We were close enough so he could look in the book with me. I tried my best to pretend like I was alone and it was a lot easier that way since I could enter a bubble when I was reading something. In this kind of house, you did not really have a choice. Now back with two of my fingers from my right hand slowly going in and out of me, I arrived to the dreaded part. My bubble got burst right away. I could not bring myself to read it, but at the same time I was locked in place, masturbating myself while both of my step-brother’s hands had disappeared from view and I just could not look if I saw something moving that would indicate he was giving himself some pleasure. With my eyes closed, trying to pretend like it was not happening, I felt his hand get on top of mine. It was all he did. Not even under my pants. Although, it was still between my legs. Normally I would yell, but right now I was only curious. Both our right hands, immobilized there, with my first phalanx of two of my fingers on the edge of my gasping pussy.

Slowly, very slowly, I felt his hand put pressure on mine and I did not offer any sign of resistance. Very delicately, he continued to push on it as my fingers both penetrated me. They did not feel like mine anymore. He had taken power over them and for a short moment, they belong to him. I let him play his game for almost a minute, before I reluctantly got my hand free, letting his fall on my sex for a very short instant before both of his came back up to join mine.

“Do it,” I ordered him, with my eyes close, already regretting my choice with every fiber of my body.

“Are you sure?” he asked, letting his hand disappear once again and I quickly felt it on my thigh.

“NO! Of course not!”

Still being as careful as earlier, he let his hand travel under my jeans and played a little with my love button before trying to get a finger in, quickly followed by a second one. His hand was not significantly bigger than mine, so I really did not have any trouble accommodate to him. Although, he was way too good for it to be real. Fighting back the urge to simply enjoy the situation, I went back to the book. I started to read it, but on my third sentence it was too much. My head throw itself backwards, not letting me any control and I moaned loudly. He got out of me and went on my clitoris, probably to let me breathe a little and tease me, but it had the opposite effect. My legs shut tight around his hand, trapping him in and not letting him any questions about if I had reached my climax or not.

“Wow that was quick,” he said once he got his hand back.

“I…”

Before I could say anything, he took the opportunity to shove both his finger in my mouth, forcing me to taste myself.

“Gross,” I said, finally trying what I had read so many times before but never had the guts to try it.

“Please, it almost tastes nothing.”

“I know it’s pretty disappointing, after all these years.”

“So, what did you want to say, speedy?”

“I never came that quickly before. I don’t know why I…”

He did not have to say anything. With the grin that had appeared on his face, I realized that I had just complimented him. Not saying anything else, he got up without trying to cover his really apparent erection.

“Where are you going?” I asked, feeling left alone after a session of sex.

“You owe me one.”

In my head, the only thing I told myself was “yeah, as if” as I saw him leave upstairs. With a smile on my lips after such a great orgasm, my concentration turned back in front of me to the screen.

\---

The weeks kept going and nothing was the same anymore. When we were with people, Derek and I kept acting like we hated each other but once alone, usually late at night, we were able to have real conversations. Most often than not, they were really small and we still picked on one another, but he was not as immature anymore. Two days after the event, he walked into my room, exposing his hard-on proudly. He got with me under the bed cover and I grabbed his member and stoke it rapidly. I wanted him to come quickly as I kept repeating to myself how I disliked what was happening. I had to have that constant voice inside my head or I would have forgotten about it and would have enjoyed it. After he made me lick it and I almost threw up, he went for my body. I did not have the strength to repel him so I resolved myself to enjoy his touch. It was not all that hard since he was unfortunately really good at it. He made it harder and harder to be hated. Once again, he left right after.

A week after that, I was the one who sneaked on him. With a smile, he forced me to remove my top before I could get in his bed. Even though I protested, I could not care less at that point. I needed it. In my bra, I got by his side and he hugged me for a moment. That was a first for us and, as a reflex, I gave him back. It’s once I got free that I realized he had taken this opportunity to unhook my bra. I playfully slapped him and he let it on top of me, covering me but threatening to move away with any brusque movement. He went for my breast first before I stopped him. After all, I had just been reading for a while. I had my foreplay and I only needed him for the final moment. He did as he was told and, once it was my turn, I had to dive under the cover to suck him. At that point, it was almost a detail and I did not argue. Forgetting who it was, I let my bra fall and disappeared from his view. To my appreciation, it really was not long. Less than five minutes after I started, I felt a facial tissue by my head and I understood the message. Moving away my lips, I took his erection in my hand and made him ejaculate in the piece he had given me. As I got back to his side and was about to leave, I felt his finger flick on my nipple and it made me realize that I had them exposed.

“Nice boobs, Case,” he said right before I dressed back up.

“This is not happening again,” I told him, exactly like last time.

Unlike last time though, he did not agree. He bluntly laugh at my words as he watched me dress. Just like that I left and we did not touch each other… At least, not before another two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): I know there are now four books in the “Sleeping Beauty” series. Although, the fourth one came out in 2015 and this is set around 2005-2006


	2. Getting Derek's Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the first season, this is between “The Poxfather” and the season Finale “Male Code Blue.”  
> In case you don’t remember the episode, here’s what you have to know: Derek can’t go to school, so Casey takes his place and sells stuff for him so she could have a phone.

I was sitting at the dinner table, just finishing eating. I had trouble to look up from my plate or say anything at all. Sitting almost right in front of me was Derek’s friend, Sam. Even though I was not able to tell anyone, I knew how I was feeling and I was well aware that I wanted to be in a relationship with him. It was hard though, with Derek in the middle and everything. As soon as I got a chance to leave, I said I had to study and ran up to my room. Not losing a second, I texted Derek. Nothing too complicated, a simple “Come to see me when you can.” It took him a moment to answer me, most than likely because nobody in the family knew we had a cellular so we could not get our phones out next to them, but only a few seconds after I heard them both get upstairs, my phone vibrated: “Stay up. He doesn’t sleep here.”

I did as I was told. Catching me in the middle of a book, a non-adult one this time, Derek carefully walked in without making any noise. I looked up to him and smiled, redressing myself as he got on my bed.

“I did not even hear Sam leave,” I stated, keeping my voice low.

“He did about five minutes ago,” he told me, letting the back of his fingers caress my barely covered arm.

“I told you Derek. We are not doing … this,” I repeated for the billionth time, pointing alternatively to him and me to designate us. “It would be cheating on your girlfriend. Besides, it’s not the reason I texted you.”

“I’m not with her anymore. What’s up?”

“I need some advice from you.”

It took him a second to consider my question. He was clearly taken off guard.

“This is new.”

With this small answer, he took the liberty to get comfortable by my side. We were both on our side, facing each other, roughly one foot separating us.

“So I have this friend that…”

“Emily?”

“No, another friend,” I told him, not really caring anymore that he always cut me mid-sentence.

“Oh! A ‘friend’. Got you,” he said, making air-quote around the word “friend”. “So, what is wrong with this ‘friend’?”

“It’s a real person,” I tried to argue back. “So this friend is in love with a guy, but this guy is a friend of someone in her family.”

“Case, I already know you like Sam.”

“No, I don’t,” I argued, hitting him in the chest.

“Sure,” he said back. “I think your ‘friend’ should go to see the person in her family and say to that person what she feels. It would really be the easiest way. Also, that person will most than likely take it open-minded since they are getting pretty close.”

“You don’t know if they are,” I said, still trying to pretend. “But isn’t there the guy-code or something? Preventing a guy to date the sister or the ex of his best friend.”

“How do you know about that?”

Giggling about his ignorance, I pointed that it was a pretty well-known concept and they kept using it in so many movies that it was hard not to know. Even if I would have been trying.

“It’s more a clemency type of thing. The idea is more so that Sam would come to me before asking you out and I would say that I don’t mind.”

“So you don’t?”

“Not really important since I’m not related to your friend.”

I hit him again and he laughed at me. Closing the little distance between us, I took him in my arm to hug him, pressing my breasts against his chest in the process. I did not notice that I was doing it since it was a pretty normal gesture, but it hit me when I felt something growing against my leg. He was hugging me back and would not let me leave him, not that I was trying all that hard. In an even lower voice, now that I was next to his ear, I switched the conversation around.

“It’s pretty sad that you’re single. What happened?”

“She wanted me to meet her family,” he said, lowering one of his hands to grab my ass.

Reaching back for a second to force him back up, I continued the conversation to try to understand.

“But you’ve done that before. It was not something new. What was so bad about meeting her family?”

“You know our math teacher? Well, it’s her father.”

“You ass! You dump her because of that?” I said, trying to push him away.

“Not exactly,” he told me, letting me go as he looked down.

I was hesitant about the reason he was looking that way. It was either because of his emotion or to look at my bosoms. Hoping it was the first option, I put my cold index under his chin and raised it a few degrees. He did the rest by himself and, for a few seconds, he looked at me with total helplessness in his eye.

“What is going on?” I asked him with my most comforting voice as he banished the look on his face.

“I was looking at your boobs,” he lied.

He was not ready to talk about it, and I would not force him right now. Grabbing him, I hugged him again, letting him go for my ass this time. Seeing how he was welcome on me, he pushed my cover off the bed so we would both be on the same plane and I felt my pants lowering themselves. Helping him, I raised my hips and they quickly flew down, letting him do the final distance with the help of his feet. He let go of me, but I still kept him close as he removed his own bottom. I could feel the side of his hard cock pressing again my pussy. Almost begging to let it in. It was the only male organ that had touched me that way and, every time it did, my body was begging me to let him go for more. I had been strict with Derek though, repeating him the same thing every time: “Never without protecting.”

“You will have to talk about what is going on at some point, Derek. You can’t just brush it aside jokingly and turn it into sex,” I said as one of his hands got back behind me and he made me turn to be on my back with him on top.

“I’ve got this,” he said, showing me a condom that he started to open.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him open it. I let him put it on as a ton of thoughts went through my mind. It’s not until I felt the tip of him tickling my entrance that I talked.

“Derek, wait,” I said in a really low voice that he did not hear.

His extremity slowly got into me, about an inch, in before I repeated myself, pushing him off of me. I had waited until the very last moment, because I knew any point later than that I would have been enjoying it too much to do something about it.

“What’s wrong,” he asked, once again brushing the side of my arm.

“We can’t,” I stated, now my time to look down, a little ashamed.

“We…” he tried to say, but I cut him right away.

“It’s not the same ‘can’t’ as usual.”

“What’s going on, Case,” he said, trying to raise my head like I did with his earlier, but I could not look at him while confessing this.

“I’m a virgin. I can’t have you be my first,” I told him as a tear ran out my left eye and quickly hit the pillow.

“But I thought…”

“We did do oral stuff like I told you, but we never went all the way.”

As I said that, I turned to be on my back and the tears started to multiply and made me see a bit blurry. I closed my eyes because I could not see what I know was about to happen. Derek would leave or laugh at me. It was Derek after all. Instead, to my surprise, he grabbed my right shoulder and made me go back to my side and hugged me tightly.

“It’s OK, I’m a virgin too,” he said, not caring that I was making his shoulder wet.

“You are?”

“Not really, but I thought it might cheer you up a little,” he answered, taking my slap on his back like it was nothing. “I don’t care if you’re a virgin or not Case. If you don’t want us to do it, we don’t have to. I can respect that.”

I grasped him harder, still sobbing. He had never said anything remotely as sweet before. We stayed in that position for a moment, letting me feel his penis, now against my leg, softening. As I was starting to get better, I heard him talk in a careful tone.

“What about how he broke your hymen with a carrot?”

“That part was true,” I told him, feeling his erecting quickly build back up.

That feeling made me smile. I pushed him on his back and got on top of him. Carefully placing his sex on his stomach, I lowered myself and positioned my pussy lips against him. I still was not ready to let him inside of me, but I had read that in a book and I wanted to try it. Moving back and forth, I let myself slide alongside his length. The movement quickly made the rubber come off, but I did not mind. We kept this going for a few minutes, both of us enjoying it while not being exactly enough. For the pleasure of the understanding man under me, I had removed my shirt without him asking and I had licked one of my nipples, which had made him smile. Still feeling a little stressed about getting caught, I decided to go to the next step and lower my hips until they were off the bed and my head above his crotch. After removing the thin protection that was now only covering his glans, I made it points towards the ceiling with one hand and I put my mouth on it. Taking approximately half of his length in, I was stroking the rest of him with my right hand and played with his balls using my left one. Having got to know his body and with the foreplay, all of this probably helped by the break we had taken, he filled my mouth very quickly and without any warning. A mouthful being way too much for me to swallow, I could not help myself but spit it back out, covering a good part of his stomach. He put the box of facial tissue by his side and we both whipped him off before I took him back into my mouth and removed the remaining residue. Now lying next to him, he was about to go down on me but I stopped him immediately.

“Do it from behind, please,” I told him, not realizing how it sounded.

“Oh, really,” he said, grabbing my butt firmly, dangerously close to my back hole.

“Not that behind, idiot.”

Following my instructions, he removed his shirt while I was getting the blankets back up so we could cover ourselves and he spooned me. I did not him to make him a drawing for the remaining part, he knew what to do. After playing a little on my stomach, I felt his hand lowered, but he stopped right before the interesting part and went back on my belly. He did that for a moment, a way too long moment. At some point, I just could not take it anymore and I grabbed his hand to put it where I wanted it. Not fearing away, he activated his finger in and out of me. At the same time, he grabbed my breast with his free hand and kissed me in the neck. The last time he had kissed me anywhere above my breast was when he was sleep walking that one night. Although, entirely unlike that time, I tried bending my head to the side so he could have better access. With my eyes closed, I was imagining it was his best friend right behind me, with his index going in and out and his second hand having joined the first one to play with my love button. On my little cloud, I felt him getting hard again against my back and all I could think about was Sam’s penis, what it looked like, how it would feel buried inside of me. That did it. Biting my lips so I would not say the wrong name, or simply talk too loudly, I reached my orgasm.

“Derek wait,” I said, keeping him from leaving after I came back on earth.

“What is it?” he asked, like in a hurry to leave; not that it was different from usual.

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I would go after Sam?” I asked, shaking from fear of his answer.

“Will we have to stop what we are doing?”

“Dah!” I answered a little too loudly.

“Case, calm down. You can go for him, and he likes you too. But, just so you know…” he said before taking a break.

“Yes?” I asked him, forcing him to continue his train of thoughts as he started to play with my naked breasts.

“I will probably play with him a little. Just so that he tries to push me back to have you.”

I did not say anything on that. It was really like him to do so and stopping him could have been suspicious; especially for someone who knew him like his best friend did. Grabbing the hand that was not groping me, I brought it to my lips and told him “thank you” before kissing it. He did not say anything in return. Taking the opportunity of him being in a good place, now that he was playing with me and we were naked, I charged back:

“Why did you break up with her, Derek?”

There was a long silence. His hand stopped moving and I regretted my words, but it was too late to take them back. Still holding his left hand, I cupped it with both of mine and tried to gently pull him tighter against me. I wanted him to feel safe with me and it was all I could think of doing. He let go of me and I thought I had lost him, but I heard his voice from behind me.

“It’s an old story.”

“You can tell me about it.”

As I said that, I turned around to see him lying on his back with some kind of void in his eye. I did not let him much of a choice as I slipped my head under his right arm and rest it on his chest. Most of my body was pressed against his with my arm resting on top of him. I tried to gently caress him, feeling the beating of his heart.

“I’ve never told that to anyone,” he said, sounding almost scared.

“I’m not anyone Derek. I’m your sister and I won’t be running away. In fact, I think I’m a little more than just that.”

With those last words, I let my hand down to reach his cock to make sure he knew what I was referring to. I was completely flaccid and I did not try to change that as, after a few seconds, I decided to go back up to my original position to once again feel his heartbeat.

“If you ever wanna talk…” I started after a long awaiting moment.

“There used to be a girl. Stephanie. Most people don’t even know she existed.”

“What happened?”

Before he could answer me, somebody knocked on the door. We froze for a moment and we both jumped out of bed as I was saying, much louder than the voice we have been using, to wait a moment since I was changing. After we both quickly got our clothes on and he hid in my closet, I opened the door. It was my mother. She had just come home because she had a goodbye party at work for one of her friends and since she saw light coming from my room she wanted to ask me how my exam went. I briefly told her it went pretty well, but we should be talking about it the next day since it was passed 1 am. We kissed each other good night and she left. After I made sure she was going downstairs, I went to open the door so that Derek could come out without getting caught. He did not even let me apologize or asked him again my last question. He said he should do the same and almost ran out of the room, leaving me standing in the middle of the room with only the beginning of an answer.


	3. Sexual Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to season 2. Set between “Date with Derek” and “Middle Manic”. In other words, set while Casey and Sam are dating.

It was pretty late. I was not sure what time it was exactly, but I really could not care less. I was on my way back from Emily’s house and she was truly excited about Sam and me, and really I felt good for that, but not great. Even though it felt nice to tell her about us, she was not the one I wanted to talk about that with. I sat down on the porch and thought for a minute. How messed up could I be to even be considering it? Derek could not be my best friend. I never even considered him as a friend. Yet, it always came back to him. When Sam and I first hugged; when we first kissed; when we first _went further_. He was the one I wanted to share this with.

“’night sis.”

“Good night Derek,” I answered him without thinking twice about it.

I continued to lose myself in my thoughts before it finally hit me.

“Derek? What are you doing out so late?”

He closed the door that he had barely opened and got closer to me.

“A little night delivery.”

“I did not know you were making those,” I told him, surprised.

“Trust me, for the supplement I charged him, it really was worth it.”

I watched him leave and I stayed there, alone. As the temperature was slowly dropping and the wind was kicking up, I reminded myself of what Paul often told me: how Derek was part of my family and I would be stuck with him for a long time so I should try getting closer to him. Sure, he was not aware of our _little_ secret, and he did not say that in those words at all, but the idea was there. Taking some deep breaths to relax myself, I felt ready after a good two minutes. I got home and, to my surprise, both my parents were still sitting in front of the television. I kissed them good-night like there was nothing and ran upstairs. Waiting until midnight, I sneaked out of my room and carefully looked downstairs to make sure there was nobody. I was in the clear. Spinning back around, I walked back to be in front of Derek’s door and I took one last deep breath. As I raised my hand to grab the handle, the door opened.

“Casey? What are you doing here?” he asked not so subtly.

I did not answer, and simply walked passed him. He let me go in as he went out. A little upset that he walked out on me, I heard the bathroom door close before I could wonder what he was up to. It took him a minute and he was back, not missing the opportunity to try to splash with some water that was still on his hand. I successfully covered myself and he jumped into bed, leaving me by myself on his chair.

“What’s up?” he asked in a much lower voice than earlier, seemingly not caring at all.

“Are we… What are… Can you… we…” I rumbled before I stopped talking and try to think about my words.

“Spit it out.”

“I love Sam,” I said, assuming it would be easier to start with basic fact.

“Yeah, I know that.”

“And Emily is my best friend.”

“Yeah, I think you can leave,” he told me, starting to throw a ball in the air.

“I’m getting there, Derek.”

“I’m your step-brother, Nora is your mother, this is my room…”

“Idiot,” I told him as I got up and got on the bed with him.

“What is wrong Case?”

“Nothing. Well, almost nothing.”

“Speak,” he ordered, allowing his hand to caress my back.

It was disturbing to see how mush tactile he could get once you got closer to him. I let him do it though; it helped me relax.

“How OK are you with the fact that I’m dating your…”

“God, Casey,” he cut me, really sounding annoyed. “Will you just tell me already or get out.”

Telling me that, he let go of my body and started to throw his ball in the air again. I lie down with him and looked at the ball going up and down. Almost as if it was hypnotizing me, all my fear of his reaction left my body.

“I talk about what I do with him to Emily, but it doesn’t cut it. All I can think of while I do it is how I wished it was you.”

“Wait. You think about me when you’re with Sam?” he asked, letting the ball go onto the floor.

“No, silly. When I tell stuff to Emily, I want to tell them to you.”

“Oh. I see.”

He took a moment to process his words. I let him do it, I did not want to leave before hearing what he had to say. My heart was about to be crushed, he would not think so long otherwise, but I had to hear it from him so that I could stop thinking about it.

“Well, Case. I’m not really all that much into listening how you went to a diner or see a movie. I’ve never…”

“Oh Derek,” I said, surprised by how softly he was trying to tell me what he started. “I’m talking about sexual stuff. I know you can hear what I would like to say and you’re the only person I want to tell everything.”

Before I could conclude what I was saying, Derek was on his side, facing me. I had caught his attention when he understood that I wanted to talk about sex. He was so predictable, but it was part of his charm. I turned to face him, and I knew my cheeks were red. Never in my life have I totally opened up to someone and describe my sexual activities. At least, not in detail; nothing like I would read in a book.

“You know we’re only talking about it. We can’t…”

“Yeah, yeah. Relationship, cheating, all that stuff. Tell me everything.”

“I don’t know where to start,” I said getting a little shy again. “I guess I could describe him to you. He is…”

“Case, we’re not in a book. I’ve seen him naked before.”

“You have?” I asked in shock, forgetting about hockey. “Oh right. I don’t know. This is awkward. I usually don’t tell details. I limit myself to barely more than ‘we did stuff’ or ‘we had fun’.”

“Well, did _you_ see him naked?”

“Of course.”

“Little kinky girl,” he mocked me.

“Shut up,” I jokingly said, softly hitting him in the chest. “We actually…”

I took a break, still uncertain if I was ready to tell him. He let me think about it for a moment before he pretty much forced me to talk to him. It helped; being forced to talk simply had the power to bring out the words I already meant to tell him.

“We did stuff,” I told him, still insecure.

“Yeah… I’ve gathered that already, Case.”

“He was my first,” I told him, looking down out of shyness.

“You mean, you…”

“Yes, we… made love.”

“How was it? How many time? Did you like it? Did you…”

“Calm down,” I stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder to bring his body back down. “At least, I’m glad to see I can talk to you about that. It was good… I guess. We did it once, a few days ago. I was at his place and we were alone. We started to cuddle and stuff and one thing leading to another, he started to eat me out. After a moment, he asked me if I was ready and I said yes. It’s pretty much it. It was not the most romantic thing in the world. He had condoms ready in his night drawer so he took one out and we simply… did it. I guess it’s not as good for girls as it is for guys.”

“Case, it was your first time. It’s normal you did not enjoy it as much.”

“Yeah but…”

“There is not ‘but’. You simply…” he stopped himself for a fraction of a second then ignored the start of his own sentence. “Wait, were there butts involved?”

“Derek,” I answered him, saying his name in a tone that made him understand the answer was negative.

“Fine. Give yourself a moment and it will be better. It doesn’t work like in your books where the virgin girl takes 3 dicks on her first night and gets 27 orgasms.”

“I still would have liked to have one,” I told him, going back on my back.

“Didn’t he give you one after?”

“Well, yes. Once he came inside of me, or rather inside the condom that was inside of me, he got out and started to finger me while we were kissing.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Case?”

“It’s just…”

I took another break. I was not even sure what my sentiments were telling me anymore. I was not sad, that was for sure. Even if I would have been before coming in here, what we were doing would have brought me out of it. Just like earlier, his touch chased away any bad feeling I had and some warmth filled my upper abdomen.

“They come so often at the same time in books, or the guy retains himself until the girl gets there. I was hoping I could get this new feeling, but it was not there. It really was not. The orgasm afterwards was good, I won’t argue with that, but it was not what I was looking for.”

“Case, have you ever watched porn?”

“Once or twice, yeah. It’s not really my thing. Why?”

“You know what you see in those is fake, right?”

“Everybody knows that,” I told him back, already seeing where he was going with that.

“Then why didn’t you consider the eventuality that it might go the same way with books?”

“I knew it somewhere inside of me. I guess I was just hoping so much it would be perfect that…”

“Nobody’s first time is perfect,” he cut me as I took what he just said as a confession. “But don’t worry, it will get a lot better. And I mean _a lot_.”

Taking the door he had just opened, I simply turn my head towards him to see he was also on his back, looking directly upwards.

“How was your first time?”

He did not answer. I gave him a moment, thinking he might be trying to recall it, and after almost a minute he finally opened his mouth, but what came out was not what I was hoping for.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” he said in a weird pitch.

I had hit a sensible cord; probably his only one. I already knew the answer to my question, but I had to ask it anyway.

“Steph?” I said.

It was my turn to reach out to him and caress his arm. He let me do it for a second before jerking it away, getting up.

“Please, Casey,” he said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Leave the room.”

I got into a sitting position like him and warped my arm around his body. It almost sounded to me like he was asking me to stay, or at least that’s what I wanted to believe. His body was slowly loosening up as I tried to hold him tighter. After I switched around a little to hold him with both arms, we stayed there for quite some time, sitting in silence. When I started to feel like he was ready, I tried once more.

“Was it Steph?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

I gave him another moment to breathe and, seeing how he was not talking, I charged back.

“Was it…”

“Case,” he simply said, not letting go of me.

I did as he was implying and stop talking for a moment. After about five minutes, he got back down on the bed and I did the same. I wanted to hug him in a spoon fashion but, as soon as I tried, he pushed me away. Sad, I stayed on my side of the bed.

“What position did you try?”

I wanted to tell him, it was part of the reason I was here, and I would most than likely end up telling him either way, but I tried taking this opportunity to push him back a little.

“Derek, you can’t. Tell me a little about your past and I will tell you stuff back.”

He shut down right away and there was yet another long silence.

“I’m not running away. And I won’t judge you, I promise. No matter what happened between you two, you can tell me. Trust me.”

“What is trust?”

At first, I thought he was trying to fool with me, but when I looked at him I was not so sure anymore. To try to reduce the tension, I decided to answer his earlier question.

“We did not try much. He was on top of me, most of his body pressed against mine. His hips were doing most of the movement and we sometimes shared a kiss.”

“Pretty standard stuff then,” I heard him say before he automatically continued. “I… It… Yes, it was her. She was my first, first.”

“What does ‘first, first’ mean?”

“Isn’t it my turn to ask a question?” he said, turning our conversation into more of a game than anything else.

“Sure, go ahead,” I said, happy to see his voice was getting much more joyful.

“Do you swallow with him?”

“Weird choice for a question considering you could deduce the answer. Pretty much as often as I did with you. When there isn’t too much or when I really feel like it. The few times I will take more is if we are not in bed.”

“What do you…”

“One at a time, isn’t it?”

He laughed a little and I asked him the same question I already had.

“It’s not really a term. So, when you say…”

“Derek. That’s not an answer,” I told him as I watched him go back up to sit, a smile on his lips.

“Fine,” he said, not even upset that he could not get it passed me. “From the first girl I’ve done anything with, to the first girl I had sex with.”

“When you… sorry. Your turn.”

“What do you mean when you say ‘not in bed’?”

He went directly for his question. It was probably better that way because I did not want to have to come up with some random stuff either before I would ask my following one.

“Some pretty standard stuff. On his couch, once outside at night behind his house. That one was pretty weird for me,” I finished answering and figured that I may as well go the little step further; he clearly was going to an uncomfortable place for me. “Once… you’re gonna like this… We were sitting at his table during a dinner and I was holding his hand under the table. I reached over and let my finger brush against his penis a little.”

“Kinky,” Derek said, making me blush and smile.

“I know right! Although he…”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Right, sorry. He pushed me off of him soon after I tried. I still liked the little I could do,” I finished answering before asking my following question. “Be a little more specific. When you say ‘done anything’ do you…”

“Well, I kissed girls before Steph. But it’s the first time I’ve seen one naked, or one had seen my penis. In a sexual matter that is. I’m not counting when you’re four and watch each other’s bodies.”

There was another small silence. I was not sure where he was going next. He already knew most of my firsts. How the first time I saw a penis it was a little by accident since my boyfriend was changing when I got there. How it was the first time I really got turned on and how he let me touch it. I also already told him how later in our relationship he wanted to masturbate me with an object and I let him use a carrot. At first, he proposed other alternatives, like a hairbrush, but I felt like the handle was too big for a first. Him being the first guy who I swallowed, there was not much of a story there.

“Have you ever done something in a wild place?”

“Not really. At least, not in your sense of wild. There is what I told you already, than a bathroom and in my ex’s parents’ bed. I think that’s about it.”

“This is kind of dull. You really should try out more things.”

“I’m slowly getting new experiences on, but I’m not a pervert like you.”

“Yeah,” he said laughing a little. “I can’t really argue with you on that.”

“Anyway, how did you two break up?”

That did it. His stare went completely dark. It made a chill go through my spine.

“You sure know how to kill a mood.”

If I had not seen his mouth move when he said that, I would have thought there was someone else in the room talking so much his voice was different.

“Derek, I’m…”

“Don’t. Just… don’t.”

He still had this dark, broken tone. One look at him and I could tell he was not ready to go there.

“Just ignore my…”

“I should go to bed.”

I try to reach out for him, but he got out of the way and out of bed before I could touch him. He walked around the room and grabbed my arm. I let myself do, surprise to see his eyes full of tears. It was a rare occurrence coming from him. Walking a little in front of me, he pulled me to his door and threw me out of the room. Not caring for our sibling anymore, he shut the door a little too loudly and I heard his back hit it right after. Soft sobbing noise was coming from the other side as I heard another door down the corridor open.

“Casey? What are you doing up at that time?”

“Edwin! I was going to ask Derek something about school, but he slammed his door in my face,” I quickly lied, hoping he would believe it.

“Yeah, that’s my brother,” he said with a little sleeping smile.

Thankfully without noticing my state of mind, not that the Venturis were any good at that, he went back in his room and I did the same. It took quite some time for things between Derek and me to settle. For almost an entire week, he did not even bother to tease me. I would never have guessed that I could miss it, and as soon as he started again it was like a weight coming off my shoulder. Waiting for another few days, I than tried talking to him in private about how I had sex with Sam other times and how it was getting better like he told me. He showed some interests. Although, I kept it mostly a one-sided conversation. I was going to build us back up before taking another go at that _Steph_.


	4. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Casey break up in “Middle Manic,” so this take place just after this.

Even though I kept breaking up with Sam over and over again, this time it was for real. We had been off for over a week now, and my feelings were slowly wearing off. Little by little, it was getting easier to always see him around the house with Derek. Of course, the latter one did not believe me. I could not really blame him, nobody did at first, and seeing how I always ran to his room when we would break up it was not really that surprising. Last night, I tried going to his room and his reaction was pretty straight forward: “You can come in unless it’s to talk about your break up with Sam.” I was mad but again, I could understand. This caused all the more surprise when he came into my room. He did not knock, he simply walked in, surprising me on the phone with Emily. As he was about to leave, I waved him to stay in. Our conversation, about the assignment we had to do, was almost over. He sat on my bed and started to rub my leg that was not covered by the bottom of my pajamas shorts. I let him do it and, as soon as I hung up, he spoke:

“So you broke up with Sam?” he asked, more as an affirmation than anything else.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“How was I supposed to know?” he said, seemingly innocently.

“Oh! I don’t know! Maybe when I told you. Or when I told you again. Or when…”

“I get it,” he cut me. “But you always did that. You’ve pretty much summarized your time with him.”

It took me a little bit before talking again. I knew what I wanted to say, but I could not get it out of my mouth.

“How do you know?” I finally asked after a while.

“It’s not important Case.”

“Derek. How?”

“He talked about another girl. It’s nothing, don’t worry. He just talked about her in a way that made me feel like he was trying to move on. Not that he is doing that great of a job.”

I knew that he added this last part only so I would not get so down, but it still worked. We stayed there in silence, neither of us looking at the other. His hand, still on my body, was not trying anything. I was not certain if I wanted him to. Everything was stopped when we heard a soft knock on the door followed by Lizzie’s voice. Derek, used to this kind of disturbance, simply got up and hid in my closet. I tried under his bed once, but it was a far less comfortable place. Thankfully, she only stayed for a minute, asking if she could borrow a shirt the following day. Once I closed the door behind her, I spun around to see my brother appearing in front of me, holding a box of condoms in his hand. My cheeks turned completely red as I barged towards him.

“Derek!” I whispered. “Give that back!”

“You know, it’s a lot easier to keep it in the nightstand.”

“Yeah, but my sister could find it. How did you even…”

I did not finish my sentence. The amount of time he had spent there, it would not be that hard to spot a new box in which I had put it. He reached inside of it and got the two remaining ones.

“Damn Case. You really like fucking.”

“Don’t say that,” I tried ordering him, still fighting to no avail to get it back so he would stop teasing me.

“Why? I already know you do. You almost told me. What were your words again?”

“It’s getting better than I could ever have imagined. But it’s not the point. Fucking.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Stop saying that. It’s so … colloquial.”

“Is that even a word? But who cares? They say it pretty often in those books of yours.”

His last sentence struck me. I had forgotten how much he knew about me and how it felt so… No! I could not say it. How could sharing my secrets with Derek of all people be so easy? It’s been so long now, yet I still could not believe it. I stopped trying to reach for the box and he put the two remaining rubbers inside of it and went by himself put it back in the closet.

“My door is open Case.”

That’s all he said before he kissed me on the cheek, awfully close to my mouth, and slowly left my room. I stood there, staring at where he was standing just a minute ago. A chill went through my spine, and I let myself fall back onto the bed. It was getting really hard not to listen to what my body was yelling. I had been lying there for almost half an hour when I finally moved. Closing the light so I would not be disturbed by my sister again, even though she was probably asleep by now, I got under the blanket and got my phone out.

**Me:** Are you still up?  
**Derek:** Yup y

I tried to get over the fact that he did not even make an effort to text me and kept going.

**Me:** Thank you for earlier.  
**Derek:** WLC  
**Me:** What?  
**Derek:** U rly need 2 get out. Your welcome  
**Me:** You’re*

I corrected him before I noticed it.

**Derek:** Geez Case. Fine! Ill type more good  
**Me:** I hate you, you know that?  
**Derek:** Well… If thats hate then I probably hate myself too.

I silently laugh and took a little break from texting him; my cellular vibrated only a few seconds after.

**Derek:** What are you wearing

I knew I should have been mad. I would probably have been if Sam was this “smooth” when we were together, but coming from him, somehow, it was okay. The fact that he made a little effort to type it with proper grammar probably helped too.

**Me:** Derek. You were just here. Don’t try to tell me you did not check me out. I know you better than that.  
**Derek:** But I want you to say it  
**Me:** I’m wearing a bland white t-shirt and pink really short shorts with white striped on them.  
**Derek:** Underneath  
**Me:** I was wearing a turquoise bra, the same I wear to school today, but I removed it before getting in bed.  
**Derek:** So no underwear  
**Me:** None at all, sir.  
**Derek:** Your sir is not that pleased. He wants your tits to be free.

I smiled at his words. Without noticing it, I had got myself into a game, and I was not about to complain. Especially if that could mean he would keep writing that way to play along.

**Me:** B … but sir. My brother is sleeping next to me.  
**Derek:** Dare you contradict my orders?  
**Me:** No sir, sorry sir.

I raised my back and, playing along, I removed my shirt, letting it fall right next to the bed so I could pick it up.

**Derek:** Oh no. Not there. Pick it back up and throw it across your hotel room. When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will have to walk naked in the room to get it.  
**Me:** You know me too well sir. I will.  
**Derek:** I want you to grab your left boob as you watch your brother and imagine it’s him that is touching you.  
**Me:** Just a sec. I need to use the bathroom.

I said that last sentence out of character as I got out of bed, a little shy even if I was alone. Just as I grabbed my shirt, I received another text.

**Derek:** No wait. Don’t dress back. Let’s kick it up a notch. Get naked beforehand.  
**Me:** Derek! I’m not walking around the house naked!

I threw my phone onto the bed and walked out the door, my shirt having trouble hiding my poking breasts. I peed pretty quickly and, right after washing my hand, I just wanted to run out to continue the game I was in. Although, a way too familiar silhouette stopped me in the darkness of the corridor.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

Derek did not say a word. He grabbed my wrist and made me do a 90-degree turn. Pressing against my back with one hand, I leaned forward a little to reach the wall. Reaching under my clothes like I was his, he squeezed the breast that I was supposed to play with earlier.

“Why did you dress back?”

“Derek … n … not … here…” I tried saying, my breath getting heavier.

“Tell me to stop.”

This was almost literally a scene taken from one of the books he had read, but I was stronger than the protagonist. I had to be. As I felt his hand getting into my pants and penetrating myself, my entire body reacted. He was quick, he knew me. He knew me almost as good as he knew himself.

“Plea … se … s … s … top…” I managed to word out as he immediately got his right hand out of me. “Not here.”

The muffled sound of my wetness having stopped, I started to wonder why I did so. It is only at this point, when he decided to move his hips away from me, that I realized he had his hard-on pressed against my ass. I had missed it, there was no denying it. Reaching back, I put my fingers over it. It tried to poke out, almost making me feel like it was telling me “hi”.

“Hello cock.”

Now facing him, Derek smiled at me. I had not realized what I had just said. There was no stopping it anymore. Not that I wanted to. I grabbed him with strength and we ran to my room. Swinging the door back, it shot a bit too loudly, but I did not care. Throwing him onto the bed, I hopped on him and kissed him. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but it was enough for both of us to notice that it was happening. I jumped back, still sitting on him at the level of his crotch.

“Derek, I’m… I didn’t mean to…”

“That was unexpected,” he said, grabbing me around my stomach and making me go on his side. “I think we…”

“Don’t say it.”

“We have to. I don’t want to more than you.”

“Can’t we wait a little later? After this?”

To join a gesture to my words, I reached out to catch the bulge in his pants. This was not me, at least it had never been, but as soon as we were alone, it was like I became a character from one of my books. The even weirder thing was that it was him that was more or less playing “my part.”

“Case…” he said, letting my name slowly fade away.

“I know,” I answered, letting go of his body. “But I don’t want to talk. I have nothing to say.”

“Fine. Me neither,” he said, trying to get up.

“Derek, wait. This is not what I meant,” I stopped him, grabbing his wrist to keep him on the bed. “I don’t have anything to say about this. I don’t even know what I think.”

“You can’t love me. We’re family. I’m Derek. I’m bad; really bad.”

As to illustrate his words, he did like I did earlier and reached for my crotch.

“I’m…” I tried to say as he made his way under my shorts through the bottom and was now fully masturbating me. “I’m not in…”

I did not even try to continue talking. I let him go on me. He stayed a few seconds in that position when I was about to ask him to go on my clitoris, but I did not have to speak. He did so by himself, only accentuating the contrast between Sam and him. Almost like all that time had been of abstinence, I felt an orgasm hit me.

“Well, that was disappointingly quick.”

“I’m not in love with you. It was an accident.”

“Are you sure?”

“Derek. I was in a relationship for quite some time. I got used to doing those kinds of things.”

“Get unused to it then.”

I nodded quietly, reaching inside his black sweatpants, the only piece of clothing he was wearing, and grabbed his erection. Starting my movement, I made sure not to go too fast.

“How about we get one of the remaining condoms?”

“You would like that wouldn’t you?”

Making me stop my movement, he reached inside my shorts once again, and inserted two of his fingers without any resistance.

“Fuck yes,” I said, my words surprising even me.

Using his free hand, he made sure to keep pushing me until my back hit my pillow, my head tilted up because of the top of the bed. I was sure he would bring me once again to my paroxysm, but he did not, stopping and leaving me right at the edge. I felt his lips on my forehead and he said a small “Good night Case” before disappearing through the door. Long gone, my mouth finally opened to talk, but I grabbed my phone instead to contact him.

**Me:** I hate you.  
**Derek:** Makin sur  
**Me:** I’m still the one getting out on top. At least I came.  
**Derek:** Good if u take it like it  
**Me:** I HATE YOU!

He sent me the letter K in parentheses. It took me a second looking at it to remember it was supposed to be a kiss. I was not sure if he meant it in the way that he left because of this or he was simply being his usual arrogant self. I sighed and got out of bed. Doing the easiest part first, I grabbed a condom and put it down on my bed while I removed my clothes. A chill went through my spine simply imagining what was about to happen. I very carefully opened the door and looked in the hallway. It was empty. On my tip-toes, with the small square package in my hand, I walked to his room and got in without knocking.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, being too dark for him to see what I had done for him.

I did not speak. Placing the small birth control on the nightstand without him noticing, I let myself in his bed. He tried to push me out, accidentally getting in contact with my naked breasts.

“Did you…” he started asking, moving his hand down to notice that I had nothing on.

“It’s my way of saying sorry.”

“You know what would be an even better way?”

Understanding what he meant, I grabbed his cock and masturbated him.

“I was thinking…”

“We’re not screwing.”

“Really? First fucking, now screwing? Anyway. Why can’t we?”

“I have been thinking since you started doing it, and I don’t want you to yell and wake up everybody.”

As he was talking, he had opened the light by his bed and had lowered the cover to my lower abdomen, making me remember how natural it felt when he was watching my body.

“What are you doing then?” I asked once he got on top of me, sitting on my stomach without letting his weight suffocate me.

“I want to ‘make love’ to your boobs,” he said, doing air-quotes as he spoke.

“Hmm … sure. How does it work?”

He indicated to push them together as he slid his cock in-between. It felt a little weird, but he seemed to enjoy it so I tried pushing a bit tighter around his erection. At some point, he grabbed them for me, amusing himself by playing with them at the same time, and I tried to cup his balls. I quickly noticed that my body was in the way. Not able to do anything and thinking I had learned something from my time with Sam, I reached around to put my index in his ass. At first, I thought it was good because he did not make me stop, but when I looked up he had his Machiavellian smile on. The reason did not come to me right away, but after a moment he slapped my hand away and got away from my mounts.

“Want your first facial?”

“Please don’t.”

He did not go against my will, and put his head in my mouth just in time for me to receive his copious amount of sperm. Being a first time in quite a while, I decided not to argue and swallowed the entirety of his load.

“You like that?”

“Well, the feeling is not exactly the best, but the idea of being in your tits helps tromendiously.”

“Tremendously.”

“I hate those words. You know what’s next, right?”

“Not gonna lie. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“You are?” he asked surprised; leaving me wondering at his reaction.

“Yes. I would clearly not do that with everybody but, ever since I last did it with Sam, I’m looking for my next time. And let’s face it, I knew you would most than likely be my next. After all, you were almost my first at some point.”

“I would never have imagined you being so much into it.”

I turned away from him, hoping he would get the message. Right after he had closed the light, he went back to be right behind me, keeping my naked body warm.

“Honestly, me neither. At least, not at first. It really grew onto me. Like you told me, we probably had to get used to each other’s bodies. I still remember… Wow, Derek. Are you already hard again?”

“The idea really turns me on. We don’t have to really try it right now, but maybe we should get a little first taste?”

It took me a moment to think. His idea of being alone was not that bad, but I did want to at least feel him inside of me. I gave him my go and he told me a really small: “Don’t worry, I will be gentle.” Feeling him caress my ass probably should have woken me up, but as he was doing it, I was simply thinking he was trying to turn me on. Truthfully, it was working. Not letting me think between his following moves, the next thing I knew was that his index was buried in my anus. My body was frozen into place as I recalled how it got there. It’s only once I tried to remember that I noticed how slow he had been, giving me plenty of time to stop him. My body went numb though. I had missed all the part where he was caressing my entrance, trying to push his finger in and out only with the first knuckle. Then, he slowly but surely put the remaining two in, having it down to where his hand began, he was not removing it anymore. There I was, a finger in my rectum, a thing I had always been against and still was but, even knowing all that, I could not find the strength to push him out or to make him stop.

“How is it?”

“Weird,” I said, simply said, my eyes still wide open.

“Would you like for me to get out?”

It took me a moment to answer this one. How could he have assumed we were talking about anal all this time? I took some time to let the feeling sink in, not in pain like I thought I would be but still not enjoying my time. 

“It’s too much,” I finally said.

Immediately as I said that, he left my painful hole alone.

“I thought you said…”

“I was talking about ‘fucking,’ Derek. Not anal.”

“Sorry.”

I receive one of his really rare apologies. He held me in his arms for a moment. Way too long of a moment, but it felt so good that I stayed that way, naked, in his arm, for another minute. And another one. And a final one. I told my body to move, but it decided otherwise, so I figured I could always stay there just one last one. He had clearly fallen asleep in that position behind me. Holding his hand in front of me so his body would not drift off, I too started to doze off. One quick nap should not be bad. When I would wake up in the middle of the night, I would return to my room and everything would be fine...


	5. Study Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short and really soft one. Hopefully, the next one won’t get as long to get out as this one. Takes place right after the previous chapter. Although, the last paragraph go on to the episode “Mice and Men.”

My waking up was not smooth at all. Once my eyes opened, I jerk in a sitting position. Unlike what I was hoping, I had not woken up in the middle of the night and it was now the morning. I did not lose any time to wake Derek up. It took me a little time, but I was shaking him up strongly enough that he finally looked at me. Or rather, at my exposed breasts.

“Good morning,” he whispered, still half-asleep.

“Derek! It’s the morning.”

“Yes, I … oh shit!”

Unlike me, he spun out of bed and walked to his wardrobe. It did not take him long to find a long plaid shirt that he threw at me. I did not take the time to question why he had a girl’s shirt in there and simply put it on as I got up. He came to me and hugged be before he tried to push me out of the room.

“What if I get caught?”

“Just say you were asking me something about school. That’s usually what you say, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but at this time? And wearing this?”

“Just go, everything will be fine.”

Thankfully, he was right. I got a little thrilled as I walked back to my room. It was like I had sneaked out of my room during the night. Sure, that was exactly it, but I still was at home so it made it OK, right? I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. My mother was already there, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She pointed out that I was late and, when I tried to explain myself, she said that she was simply kidding. I was used to getting up really early before going to school. Today, I would simply have a little less time to study. At least, we did not have any planned exam for the day and it was Friday so I could catch back up over the weekend.

\---

The following day, I was sitting at the dining table when Derek walked into the house. He had texted me before he got here: “Is ok if come with Sam?” He was still making absolutely no effort to construct his sentence, but at least I understood what he told me. It was kind of sweet of him to have asked me first. At least, it was a lot more than the old Derek would have done. The “before us” Derek. No, I could not say that. I could not bring myself to accept that there was an “us.” We were simply … nothing. We helped each other when we have sexual desires. Yes, that’s it. Nothing more. Just simple helpers.

Derek: Wanna give your ruber a try if he quit soon

Me: I know we don’t really do in romance, but I still need more than that. You can’t get away with a simple “Wanna fuck?” out of nowhere.

He did not text me back and, roughly an hour after, his friend left. Derek, who had brought him back to the door, came to stand behind me and started to rub my shoulder. I knew what he was trying to do and, even if I would turn him down, I was still planning to enjoy the beginning part. Strangely, before his hand drifted to my breast, the point when I would have stopped him, he let go of my body and sat in front of me. Stealing the book I had my head in, he started to ask me questions.

Approximately five pages later, I felt his foot brushing against my leg and finally understood what he was up to. I let him go, trying to concentrate on what was above the table. Either I did a too great of a job or he went really quickly, because before I knew it, his foot was really high on my tight and threatening to get in contact with my crotch. I grabbed his toes to stop him from going any further.

“Derek, please. I need to study,” I said in a really unconvincing tone.

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll stay there until you miss a question.”

“Then what?”

“We’ll see.”

I got my hand back up and we kept going. A few minutes after, I had a wrong answer and my breath got taken away. I was sure he would go all in, but he did not. He simply started rubbing my inner tight. After letting me a moment to relax and accommodate to this new movement, the following question got in. I was almost disappointed when I got it right. The next one I did not though, not that it was on purpose. His foot got higher and I felt his big toe gently brushing against my clitoris. With the leggings and small G-string I was wearing, I had no trouble feeling it. Like nothing was happening, he asked me the following question. Under normal circumstances, I would have answered without any hesitation but, with what he was doing, I could not concentrate and missed it. He went harder on me. By now, my breath was getting heavier and I stopped trying to look at him, letting my head slightly tilt up and my eyes close. As I was on the edge of coming, he removed himself from me and started to ask the following question.

“I need to…” I started saying, cutting him and getting cut myself by the front door. 

The two adults were back from their shopping. I felt my face getting completely red as if I had just gotten caught doing much more and Derek gave me back my book before walking over to the refrigerator, pretending he wanted to eat something.

The weeks kept going by and the opportunity to push it further would not present itself. We still had some “standard” fun between us. Limiting ourselves to either of our bedroom at night considering there was always somebody at home. He tried going in for my ass a couple of times, but I stopped every single one of his attempts and, before I knew it, he was in a new relationship with a girl name Kendra. That meant it would be another little while before we did something else, or so I thought.


	6. Stableboy

Derek busted the door open, standing there in his underwear. I looked at him, barely able to keep myself from laughing. Not that his appearance was upsetting me, but rather that he was dancing to a song that was non-existent. I did not want to break his mood and simply smiled while looking at him. Unsure of what hit me, but before I realized it, my body was rocking itself left to right to the same beat he was. He looked at me in a way that could have melted me. As a matter of fact, when I looked down at my hand, the top of my finger started to liquefy. I quickly shouted at him to stop what he was doing. He laughed and disappeared.

Getting out of my bed, I put on a night gown on to hide my naked body, and tried opening my door. The knob was not turning. Looking down at it, I saw a device asking for a 10 characters password and a fingerprint. I sighed and decided to take the door to the left who was not asking for anything. Immediately, the sun blinded me and it took me a moment to realize that I had just gotten out of a barn with next to nothing on. At least, I did not have to worry about getting caught since there was no other houses around.

“My love, you are finally awake. I was starting to worry,” Derek said, kissing me passionately.

“I am deeply sorry, but you cannot call me that,” I said, fearing something that I could not recall.

“Worry not, my love. We are safe here. Your husband will not hurt us anymore.”

“I love you so much, stableboy,” I said, giving him back the kiss he gave me earlier.

“Shall we make love to celebrate our victory?”

I did not have to answer him. I opened the middle of my robe and I revealed a white negligee that had appeared since I got out. The lust in his eyes was enough to make me understand that he was liking what he saw. He did not lose any time. Picking me up, he started applying kisses all over my body, and he walked the single step that was between us two and the outside bed. In the blink of an eye, quite literally actually, his clothes all disappeared and he was lying on top of me, kissing me. His right hand made its way between my legs to find me sensitive spot while he muffled my moan with his mouth still on mine.

“Derek, don’t stop. I want you in me.”

“No condoms?” he asked, now sprinkling my upper button with thousands of kisses.

“No. Just get in me. Please.”

“Casey,” Lizzie called out, standing completely dressed by our side.

“Lizzie?” I asked, seeing her head with no eyes on. At least she could not see who I was with.

“Casey,” she repeated while I was getting shaken by Derek.

“What?” I asked in a sleepy voice. That was weird. I had been up for a little while now, I should not have this voice.

“Wake up Casey. You were making a nightmare.”

“Oh I…” I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes in my dark room.

“It was Derek, wasn’t it?”

“How do you… why are you… what?” I quickly said, feeling myself blush by the second.

“It was pretty clear. ‘Derek’, ‘don’t’, ‘no’, ‘please’. It’s the four words I heard you say. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Shouldn’t you guys have left?” I asked, hoping it would steer the conversation away from my dream.

“I was wondering if I could borrow one of your shirts.”

She tried showing me the piece, but my eyes were already closed as I was agreeing. Once I finally succeeded at going back to sleep, I was not fortunate enough to meet my favorite stableboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason why this chapter exist was because I had trouble with the following one and, after a few do overs, I decided something like this might help a little. The real continuation will be up soon (hopefully).


	7. Kendra's Preversion (part 1)

The house was calm tonight. Almost all the family was out for the night. The only two left behind were Derek and I. I was sitting in my room, reading one of my erotic books that I had hidden in a book from one of our classes. Sure, my step-brother could not care less that I was reading them, but Kendra, on the other hand, was a totally different story. She had arrived a little before dinner and she stuck around after we ate. My bedroom door opened without a knock.

“Casey, why are you studying?” she asked me as she walked in, uninvited.

“I … I’m just taking some lead. There is…”

“Come on! It’s Friday! Come downstairs play a game with us.”

I resisted the urge to make a joke about not wanting to play sexual games with them. Knowing that it would simply be a waste of time to argue, I closed the book and got up, hoping she would not look back to notice that there was something in it. She got away from me as she went to the bathroom and I was left alone as I walked downstairs to see Derek sitting on his chair. He looked up to me, giving me a puzzled look as to why I was there. Going onto the couch, next to him, I whispered: “Your girlfriend doesn’t want me to be in my room and forced me to come play a game with you.” He nodded and I changed position to be much further from him. We were soon joined by the remaining girl.

“Why is Casey with us?” he asked her as she sat on him. She did not answer just yet and started by languorously kissing him.

“It’s Friday. She can’t be upstairs studying. And I like her. Let’s all play a game together.” Derek gave me a quick look when he heard the word studying. I knew he was not duped by those words.

“She loves studying. I’m sure she was having a lot of fun in her book. Besides, I don’t really want to play any games that would include her,” he added that before kissing her neck to let her know what he had in mind.

“I really was,” I added, trying to get out of here. Now off the couch, I was about to leave when Kendra jumped off of Derek and made me sit back, joining me in the middle of the couch.

“Derry. Come sit with us. If you don’t want to play, we can all watch a movie together.”

Just like me earlier, he did not try to argue and join us. With the blond in the middle, it was not long for her to bend down and lay her head on Derek’s chest. I got up and, after explaining myself, put a movie in the DVD player before getting back with a blanket.

“Derry! I want a blanket too!”

“Stop calling me Derry,” she said, making him get up to grab one too.

The film was playing for about half an hour when I looked over at the couple. My step-brother looked back at me with a little apologetic smile. I smiled back and continue watching the screen. About fifteen minutes later, I heard Derek whisper a little, “Wow, Ken. What are you doing?” She ignored my presence and simply looked at him in the eyes. I knew she had a smile. With such a bad movie, it was hard to get appeal by the television and look away.

“You said it was one of your fantasies,” she told him back, not even trying to hide her voice.

“Yes, but not with her. She’s my sister for fuck sake,” he said, almost making even me fall for his act.

“What is going on?” I asked, decided to join in.

“You see,” she said, sitting up straight. “Derek told me he would love to do something while there was someone else there.”

Despite me, my eyes lowered themselves and I saw the place under the blanket where her hand still was. She had stopped rubbing him but, from his fake reaction, I knew that, earlier, she was doing something more.

“I think I will leave you two…”

“Please stay,” she said, reaching out to stop me with her arm. “You two should not act like this.”

“He is…” I started saying, exchanging a look with him.

“He is simply a guy that lives in the same house you do.”

“It’s not the…” Derek tried adding before looking down. My stare went down too and saw her finger squeezing and releasing themselves, probably trying so start a hand job through his pants.

“You two really aren’t fun,” she said, picking up the speed. “You have such a constraint mind.” As she said that, she reminded me that one of her hands, the one she had used to stop me from leaving, was still on me. Even though I had forgotten about it, she clearly had not since she started to play with my breast. Thankfully, I had a bra so she would not notice just how much the situation was exciting me. It took a moment for either of us to fight back. I was hoping he would try, but he seemed to be pass the point of being able to back down.

“Please stop,” I managed to say reluctantly. She immediately let go of my breast. I could barely contain my disappointment. I had never done anything with a girl before, but I had no doubt she had and would be pretty good at it. Sitting by their side, I was yelling at my legs to get away; to carry me out of the room and as far as I could from this girl, but clearly it was not working. “This has to stay between the three of us.”

“Of course.” My resolution seemed to be a better choice. If my body would not be able to move, I could at least keep her from talking about it. I knew him well enough to know it was turning him on, and it had the same effect on me. “It stays in the family,” she added, clearly to mock us. We pretended to be offended, but she quickly back down and apologized, obviously scared that either of us would stop it. In one quick movement, his penis was out of his clothes and out of the blanket, letting me see it with her hand wind around it.

“That’s too much,” I said, quickly looking at the ceiling. “This stays under the sheet.”

She did not argue. Hidden again, she went to rest her head on him and, from the corner of my eye, I saw that she switched hands to handle him with her right one. I was trying my hardest not to look towards the action. Once the hand job started to make some sound, I felt the girl by my side move. Looking over to see what was going on, she smiled at me before her head went down. She did not bother covering him as her body was serving as a pretty good cover. I did not feel the need to issue an empty complaint. Not needing to pretend anymore, I enjoyed the show that was going on. Derek was trying to breathe out normally. He probably wanted the pleasure to last for as long as possible. Sharing a look with him, I made the gesture of lifting my shirt and pointed to Kendra. It did not take him long to understand, and he softly put his hand on her lower back before making it travel upwards. She did not stop what he was doing and let him do what he wanted, unaware that I was the one behind the idea. As her shirt could not get any higher because of her neck, I heard a “pop” that she obviously made sure to make before she “hid Derek” and got her head back up. It gave me more than enough time to look back in front of me.

“Sweety,” she said, looking at me. “Is it OK if I remove my shirt?”

For once tonight, she seemed to care about my answer. I looked at her and gave her a discreet nod. She did not lose any second and the piece of fabric end up on the floor, her lips displaying a clear smile. Hopeful that I could trust the queen of rumors, I gently lay my hand on her lower back after she had gone back down to her main activity. She was really warm, and I was surely not helping. After I swallowed, strangely hoping that it would release me of some of my excitement, I mouthed “Let go.” He let his hand lowered to his girlfriend’s hair, letting me know that he had understood what I told him. Very little time after, he let go of her and her head rose back up. I was barely able to remember to look forward. Not analyzing her movement to my left, it was a total surprise once I saw her face appearing right in front of mine and her lips getting in contact with mine. It took me a couple of seconds to react, letting her share some of the semen that she was keeping in her mouth. I pushed her off me as I back my head away.

“You’re messed up,” I said, not really sounding mad. It was not my intention either, I did not want her to feel bad afterwards, it was fun what we just did.

“What is it? You’ve never kissed a girl before?” she asked now that her mouth was emptied.

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to taste his sperm.”

“Then it’s OK if I kiss you now?”

Her question was rhetorical as she was back on me before I could answer. This time, I kissed her back for a moment. Still sitting on me, she broke up our link and look to her side.

“Do you like seeing me kiss your…” she took a little pause. “Your roommate,” she finally said, clearly proud of the word she used. Looking to the side too, I was thankful that Derek was playing along and had put away his dick, as if I would be upset to see it.

“It’s a little weird,” he lied. She squeezed both of my breasts together before trying to go in for another kiss.

“I think the same actually,” I pretended, letting her sit back, disappointed. Looking on the other side of her, I made a small head movement before receiving a puzzled look. “Why don’t you two go take a bath? I’m sure you could have plenty of fun there.”

Barely answering, she was on her feet running upstairs in her bra to start the water. Derek and I shared one long look, neither of us really wanting to talk. I did not know if I was missing our games too much or if it was because someone else was in it, but I could barely stop myself from trying to get more. Thankfully, a high-pitched voice called my step-brother upstairs. He went without any sign of hesitation. After waiting a moment, I followed him upstairs. From the wide open bathroom door were coming loud girl’s moans. I had some doubts that she was deliberately doing them louder.

As I pass in front of it, I could not help but to look inside. The water was still flowing. She was on all four in the tub with Derek behind her, slowly going in and out of her. Thankfully, they were looking away from me so I could take a moment to admire the scenery. Not that I was really experienced in the subject, but what I was seeing threw me off a little. The few times I had sex, at least after my first time, Sam was always going all the way inside me, creating quite a bit of noise when his guard would come in contact with me. This was different though. Even if I did not have the best view, I could tell that he was not going all the way in and both of them still seemed to enjoy it all the same. As Derek pushed himself all the way in and came to a small halt, I caught myself removing my hand from my pants. I had not noticed what I was doing. After trying to take a mental image of what was in front of me, I kept moving down to my room where I closed the door and quickly pleased myself with the still fresh image of the couple.

A few minutes later, as I was lying on my bed studying, the door barged open and I saw a dripping naked Kendra. It took me a fraction of a second to look at her entirely shaved body. She was a beautiful woman. I would not have minded if we had had a threesome with her.

“It’s Derek,” she said, panic in her voice, answering the question I did not have to ask.

“What happened?” I asked, closing my book and getting in a sitting position.

“He was dicking me…”

“Really? Dicking?” I interrupted her.

“Yeah, whatever. We were having sex and all of a sudden he had a meltdown. At least, it’s the best word I can use to say that. Can you go to see him?”

“I…” I said, barely able to restrain myself from running to the bathtub.

“Don’t worry. I covered him with a towel.”

Shaking a little, I walked pass her and entered the bathroom, making sure to close the door and lock it.


	8. Kendra's Perversion (part 2)

I slowly walked to the tub. He was lying there, in the water, warped in a towel that was completely submerged. Looking directly in front of him, he barely moved when I passed my hand in his hair behind his head. We stayed there a moment, in silence. I did not have to ask, I already knew it was about Steph.

“She used to call me Derry,” he said, not looking at me. I just wanted to take him in my arms, but I could not get myself wet.

“I’ve seen Kendra call you Derry many times before. Why this time?” I whispered to him directly in his ear, taking the chance to rest my forehead against him.

“Never during sex.”

His answer was short, but it was more than enough. We stayed there, not talking. After another moment, a knock on the door broke the silence. Kendra asked us if everything was alright. I told her that it would not be long.

“Do you have feelings for her?” I asked him, expecting her to have heard it too. He nodded. I lowered my voice before I continued. “You should try telling her. Talk to her about it a little and I am sure she will understand.”

“Let her in,” he finally said.

I obliged, proud of him. The blond girl ran in as soon as she heard the door unlock itself. Her shirt, and simply her shirt, was back on. It was not surprising considering she had stripped in the bathroom. She was bent over, holding him in a way that I had wished I could have been before. He looked at me and mouthed “sorry” before telling her that it was Marti. How she used to call him that way before. Exasperated, I walked out of there and went back to my bedroom.

It took a moment before I was joined by Kendra who, even though her underwear were back on, was still lacking pants. After she had walked in, she did not close the door and simply sat on the bed with me. Far enough so I would not be caught off guard if she was to jump on me and try to make out. We stared at each other. It was hard not to lower my sight even if I was not into women. My little voyeurism side was sneaking back up. I did not know what to say; I did not even know if I was supposed to talk. The seconds became literal minutes. At some point, she smiled at me. I knew it was meant to say, “thank you.” I smiled back. She raised her pelvis and got it closer to me. By reflexes, my body jerked away a little. My back already being against the head of my bed, I did not really move but it showed her all the fear I had. I could not even tell what I was afraid of, but I still was.

“Relax, I’m not gonna rape you. At least, not yet,” she joked as she took my left hand from me with both of hers. “Take care of him.”

Her last sentence was much lower than her previous ones. She was obviously making sure that he would not hear it. I was stunned by her words. Or rather, by the fear she was showing. She would not say it, but something inside of her knew that he was lying in the bathroom. Why was it so hard to keep lying to her? Nevertheless, even if it was breaking both of our hearts, I kept the charade up.

“It’s Derek. Don’t worry, he can take care of himself.”

“Case… I…”

“Kendra, what are you doing in her room?” a clothed Derek asked, standing in the doorway.

“Hi baby,” Kendra said, regaining her usual cheerful voice that I just now realized she had lost. “Come here.”

Derek hesitated a moment. I gave him a really discreet nod, and he walked into my room before sitting by Kendra. There was another few seconds of silence, but that time it did not last as my step-brother decided to break it right away.

“You’re about to leave. Do we really have to spend the remaining of our time together with her?”

“I want you two to make me a promise. I don’t want to stand in your way. If you were to consider doing something together…”

“Do you mean sex?” I asked.

“Yeah, not happening.”

“Let me finish. I know that. But if it was to happen, don’t stop because I’m with Derry. Go through with it. You don’t even have to tell me.”

“Why?” It was all I could say. This request was so weird, I could not do anything other than asking this really simple question.

“Incest turns her on.”

She gave him a little slap of the chest, but the way she was blushing made me understand that he was not kidding. After reiterating that it would never happen, I gave her my words. Derek simply laughed and after she hit him again, he finally gave in and told her what she wanted to hear. This resulted in a make-out session. I knew I should have stopped them, but I could not. Sitting there, I watched them, imagining how their tongues were dancing in each other’s mouths. Her hand had disappeared from my view so she could grab Derek’s member directly. I found myself wishing that somebody would tie me to the bed so I would not do something stupid. It was too much to stop, I was resigned. So what if she learned our secret, I wanted in on the action. My back had barely left its support that she completely cut her contact with my “roommate.”

“I need to leave, good night you two.”

“But…” Derek tried saying as he got up with her, not thinking to cover his obvious hard-on.

She pressed her body against his, taking back his erecting in her hand. After a really quick kiss, she simply added: “If you don’t want to take care of him yourself, there is only one other person you can ask to help you.” Saying this, as if it was not already obvious enough, she looked at me with a smile. Not answering what she was hinting at, if it could still be called a “hint” at this point, I told her back to have a good night. They both left my room and, after I heard them make a stop in the bathroom where her pants probably still were, they got downstairs and the front door opened and closed. She was probably not even done walking down the front porch stairs that Derek was running back upstairs. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted the same. I hold up a condom between my index and my middle finger. The foreplay was already more than long enough.

In what seemed like less than a second, we were both naked and turned on as hell. I opened the package and he took it from me, quickly putting it on himself. He got on top of me and, instead of going directly in, his head went on my breast, kissing them instead of my mouth.

“Derek, enough with the foreplay. I want you in me,” I almost yelled at him.

I did not have to tell him twice. Looking down to position himself, I felt the tip of his cock brush against my entrance. That sensation alone was enough to cut my breath. Then, he slowly inserted himself inside of me, tearing out a loud moan that I did not have to try to contain. With his body pressed against mine and his hips doing simply slow and precise movement, I understood the difference between fucking and making love. And it was my first time at the latest. He reached down to play with my clitoris. I do not know how he did it, but less than two minutes after, I was reaching orgasm. It is at this precise moment that I got a little scared as a strong jet of liquid got out of me. There was quite a bit, wetting most of my sheets.

“What … was that?” I asked, a little worried between my panting.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said.

As if he was trying to make me stop thinking about it, he picked up the pace of what we were doing. And it worked too. Whatever that thing was, it could wait. Pulling out of me, he made me get on all four and did not waste a second getting back inside of me. After getting me used to this new position, he picked the speed back up, not caring about the amount of noise we were making. He reached under me to grab my breast as I was lifting up one hand to put it between my legs. I was so close to getting another orgasm. And I did just that, this time bringing him with me over the edge. He slowed down until he came to a complete stop and got out of me, grabbed a facial tissue and warped the used condom inside of it.

“That was a little anti-climactic,” I confessed before I noticed how wrong it sounded.

“I’m pretty sure you liked it, did you see the mess you’ve made?”

“That’s not what I meant, and yeah, what is that? It never happened before.”

“Explain yourself before,” he said as he got out of my wet bed.

“You were more than good Derek. You truly were the best. I have never come twice that quickly. But I was hoping our first time to … you know…”

“Sorry I didn’t buy any fireworks,” he said, getting out of my room with me on his feet.

“Don’t take it like that. You were a god in there. It’s just that Kendra left…” I took a look at his clock now that we were in his room. “About five minutes ago.”

“Case,” he said, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. “It was our first time. You know that the first time is not the best.”

“But we’re not virgins.”

“It’s not only a virginity question. We need to get to know each other’s bodies,” he said as he was getting in his bed now that he had sweatpants on. “What are you waiting for? Get in.”

“You … you want me to … to sleep with you?” I said, just now strangely getting shy about the fact that I was standing fully naked in front of him.

“Go get pajamas if you want,” he calmly said, seeing me trying to cover my breasts. “I won’t make you sleep in your bed after you came all over it.”

I left his room without another word. Quickly simply putting a long shirt on I walked back to his room, where he was swallowing his pill, and got under the cover. He did not lose a second to come spoon me. I did not want to talk, I just wanted to appreciate the moment. With his member slowly getting hard again, I smiled to myself. Happy to see it was so easy for me to excite him.

“What is it?” I asked him in a soft voice in case he was asleep.

“My dick, Case.”

I laughed a little at his answer. “I know that, idiot. I’ve met it quite a few times. I’m talking about my bed. I’ve had orgasms before and it never looked anything like this.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never read about this. This is what is known as female ejaculation. From what I know of it, it’s pretty much water; it doesn’t taste anything. It sometimes happens when a woman reaches orgasm and let herself completely go.”

“So it’s normal?”

He answered positively, helping me relax a little. After reaching back to reposition his penis that was accidentally pushing against my back entrance, we stayed there for another while. He was probably asleep by now, but I could not join him in Morpheus’s world. _His_ Steph was still too fresh on my mind for me to let myself go. What did she do to him and what would he be like if he had never met her? Well, it was Derek after all, so he would still probably be hitting on every girl, but maybe he could fall in love, let himself go in a relationship. He might even be able to trust his partner. 

The following morning, I was the first to wake up. I had not slept for long, but I slept so well that I did not feel tired one bit. Getting into my room, I undid the bed and threw the sheets into the washing machine. Taking me by surprise, I felt my hair being pushed aside and a kiss being affixed on my neck. I inclined my head to the side to give him better access.

“You were amazing yesterday,” he told me with his hand already going all over my body.

“You were too, but Derek I…” I tried saying before, without any warning, his right index finger made its way inside my love hole.

I wanted to stop him, but the only sounds that were coming out of my mouth were not words. At some point, as he had put another finger in and his second hand had joined the party, I finally successfully talked. Not the word I would have liked, but still a word. A simple “faster” and it was enough. Enough for him to let go of me. Even though it took him a fraction of a second to make his following move, it was more than long enough for me to wonder why he would stop. I let him control me as he spun me around, and picked me up to make me sit on the spinning washing machine. Without having me asking for it, his head was in between my legs and mine had fallen back and was watching the ceiling. He did not go overboard, his tongue was simply playing on my clitoris with his two hands grasping my hips; nothing more, nothing less.

As I was doing my best not to come too quickly, and it was really hard with his skills, he did not seem to get tired nor did he try to replace his tongue with his cock. With the help of our emplacement that was really turning me on, he stopped right as I was on the edge of coming. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He looked up to me with a smirk.

“What is wrong Case?” he asked me, grabbing both my wrist to stop me from finishing myself.

“Derek,” I said, half-pleading, half-mad, before he went back down just for a second or two, making sure to keep me on the edge.

“Is there something you want?” he mocked me, going back between my legs.

“Come on!” I said, trying to get my hands free without any sorts of success.

“Say it,” he said with a full on smile.

I did not have to ask what he was referring too. I knew exactly what he wanted to hear me say. I fight him back. At some point, I knew one of us would have to give up. Although, he was in a much better posture than I was, not that I really let him time to get tired of our game with the whole five seconds of break.

“Make me come, roomy,” I whispered, referencing our last night with his girlfriend.

“What did you say?” he asked before going in for another few licks, because that was what it was at that point. Simple licks.

“Please Derek, make me come,” I tried again after a sigh. A little louder this time.

“We’re getting there,” he said. “But I want you to get it out much louder.”

I was past the point of fighting him now. I did as I was told, almost yelling it. It did it. He got back on my body, letting my hands go free so he could grab my thighs. Unsurprisingly, it did not take me much longer to reach my climax. It just kept coming on and on. I was unable to close my mouth or lower my voice. This was by far the best feeling I have ever gotten before. Once I was finally coming back down from my cloud, I almost got scared that the neighbor might call the police because of how loud I had been.

“That … was…” I tried saying, as I caught my breath.

“I know,” he simply said, helping me off the machine.

“It was…”

“I know.”

My eyes having been closed ever since I started coming, once I got them back open, Derek was not there anymore. I walked to his room where he was putting a shirt on. I walked up to him and did not even try to pretend; I press my breasts against his back and reached down to grab his hard-on. As expected, he had one.

“Case, I did not do it awaiting something in return. I just wanted to do you some good. Yesterday, you said you were expecting something more from our _session_ and, even if I know it was great, I wanted to make you have a real orgasm because that was what you were after and it’s only fair. After all, I got to fuck you yesterday and it was wonderful so the least I could do was that.”

“First of all, thanks, I think. Second of all, and most importantly, what the fuck,” I said, making him jump as I used that last word. “How can you be such a bad person in everyday life and the best lover that could ever exist? Derek…” I stopped myself for a moment to grab him by his shoulder so we could both sit on his bed. “Yesterday was amazing. As much as it pains to say that about you, I really meant it when I said you were a god in bed. I don’t even know how you made me come that first time, being all slow and cuddling, but yet, I did and apparently I even ejaculated. Still not sure this is really a thing though. Then you invite me into your bed and we slept clung to each other. And this morning, oh boy this morning. What was that? We had sex yesterday remember? Actual full-on sex. Penis inside vagina, sex. After I did that with Sam he would barely go down on me for thirty seconds before wanting to get to get to the next step. Yet, there you were, eating me without wanting to get to the next step and, somehow, even getting me that amazing orgasm. Still not sure how that worked to be honest. Then you don’t even ask for a quick blowjob? Nothing? Even if I would have been more than pleased to give it to you. So again: What! The! Fuck!”

He stayed a moment in silence, processing the words I had just said. After a while, he opened his mouth, but closed it back immediately. Not really able to take the pressure, I reached out and hug him tightly. Since I could not kiss him, it was the second-best thing.

“Well, let me start by stating a fact: I’m not Sam,” he calmly said as he got out of my grasp. “I am glad that you liked that washing machine trick, but we are just getting started. I know how this work, I learned. It’s not hard really, you just have to listen. And before you say it: yes, I listen. Any form of sex should be good. It’s not because we’ve started making love that hand job is out of the question. You should remember that, it will serve you in your future relationship if you don’t want the sex to get dull. And do not assume I have nothing in the back of my mind, because I do, but it’s not for right now. If you want, you can simply say that you owe me one.”

We stayed there in silence. There was quite a bit of them lately, but I was not sure what to think about anything anymore. I looked into his really dark eyes. As much as, only a few months ago, I might have thought he could steal my soul with them, as much as, by now, I simply found them lovely. No, I can not be thinking of such things. This is Derek we are talking about. How can I start to see more and more of his features as “pretty” and “cute?” Although, it was the only word I could find to describe his hair. I closed my eyes, that way I could free my head and concentrate on a good way to get to my question. I had to offer him something in return, but after all of this, there was not much left. Especially since my question was pretty easy. Well, in a way that is. It took me a moment, but I finally found something that I knew for a fact he was after.

“How about a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“It’s pretty easy. I let you put a finger in my ass and, in return, you answer a question of mine honestly.”

“Depends on the question.”

“Do you love Kendra?”

He was a little surprised by my question, making me add that it was not really the full extent of it. It took him a moment to think about his answer. Simply that was enough for me to understand his answer. His eyes left mine as they went to stare at the floor, most than likely wondering if he should or should not tell me the truth. He did not have to know that I already knew the truth, if he did not want to tell me I would pretend like I did not have deduced the truth and would simply not go on with my real question. Not really understanding what the struggle was, I finally decided to take him into my arms. It was probably the best moment to do so, especially if he told me the truth and I would go on to my next question.

“I don’t,” he finally said, probably expecting what would be the end of my question.

“What about Steph?” I asked after taking a deep breath.

“I do,” he answered right away.

“You mean, did. Right?”

He did not talk. He did not have to. His silence meant more than enough. I did not stay there for long though. I wanted to change his mind and my part of the deal would probably be the best way to do so. Still only wearing a shirt, I got on all four on his bed and raised the piece of clothing to expose my nicely shaped butt. Almost right away, I felt his hand caress it. There we were, I would willingly be taking something in my buttocks. I never thought this would happen in a million years. Even though I was scared, it was excitement more than anything else that was filling me. His hand left me, not for long though. It strongly returned against my bottom, slapping me. I wanted to fight him back, to tell him to stop, but my body was frozen. Not in fear, far from it. The idea of receiving a spanking never excited me before, but now that he was doing it, it was turning me on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was changing position. I grabbed his erection as he was giving me a second hit, harder this time, letting it resonate through the house.

As I was starting to free his penis, the last sound I wanted to hear came to ears: the doorbell. That was followed by the front door opening and Kendra’s voice resonating through the house, calling for her boyfriend. I did not lose a second to get up and ran out of the room to go properly get dress as Derek was going downstairs to meet her.

“Little Derek is already up?” I heard her say as I was coming down. “Hi Casey!”

“Morning,” I answered, trying not to sound disappointed by her presence.

“It’s her fault,” Derek said, talking about me. “She was playing with it and walking around half-naked before you got here.”

She kissed him deeply when he said that. Probably assuming he was only saying that to turn her on. I shook my head with a smile on as he gave me a little wink.


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to watch a bit more of the show before writing this. Just to be sure what they were gonna do with the couple so that I would not go against the show.

We were sitting on my bed in silence as I had my head buried in a book. Unfortunately for me, the other part of “we” was not referring to Derek. It was Kendra. The man in both our lives was at school. Well, not exactly at school, he was working out or practicing or something. I did not really care all that much about the sports he was doing. As long as his shape stayed more or less the same, I was fine with it. Not that I was only into his physic, but with a body like his, it sure did not do any harm.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked me, seeing how I was getting away from my book.

“Didn’t you want to study?” I asked her, trying to steer away the conversation.

She stared at me for a minute, not sure if I was being serious or not. I really was not. Actually, the book I was in was fictional and had nothing to do with any of my classes. Without answering, she got up, glancing directly at something. Before I could understand what she was looking at, she picked up a CD and waved it at me.

“Yeah, I like them,” I confessed, hoping it would be the end of it.

“I love them!” she exclaimed.

It was quite surprising coming from her. The group was not all that known and I would not have expected it to be her kind of music.

“I wanted to go see them this weekend with Derek, but your parents would never let us get there on our own,” she continued.

“How would…”

“Well, OK. Technically not on our own. My cousin would drop us off, but still. You know your parents.”

“How about I tag along?”

She remained muted for a moment, looking at me. Putting back the disk in one quick motion, she jumped on the bed with me and hugged me, telling me how perfect the idea was and how I was the best. Leaving her alone, I walked downstairs to ask my mother if we could go. As expected, she agreed under the condition that I would look after them. Sure, she did not word it that way, but it was exactly what it meant. Just like that, a few days later, all three of us were sitting in the back of a car, the other front seat being taken by her cousin’s girlfriend.

***

“Yes mom… No don’t worry everything is fine… Of course I will sleep in the same bed as her… I’ll call you back tomorrow morning… Good night to you too,” I told my mother before hanging up the phone.

I had a hard time believing Kendra right now. She left for a moment during the concert and, when she came back, she told us that her cousin could not come pick us up and he would be there the following morning. Sure, that seemed true, although knowing her, she most than likely planned the sleepover in the hotel room. I was the one who was in charge to make sure her and my step-brother would not sleep together. As if either of them were still virgins. Derek and I both watched the other girl remove her shoes and jump on the king-size bed. I knew it was not a good idea to let her book the room on her own.

“Couldn’t you take a room with two beds?” I asked.

“I think we can open the couch into a bed, but who cares? It’s more than big enough for the three of us.”

She announced that she would go into the shower and left the room, leaving both of us still standing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open the bathroom door and making sure to leave it that way as she started the water. After all I had seen her do, it was the least of my worries. It took us a moment, but by the time she got back with us, we were both sitting on the bed, watching an old movie on television. Standing in front of the screen, we both watched her with only a towel warped around her body.

“What are you two doing?” she casually asked, carefully climbing on the mattress while making sure not to expose anything.

“We…”

“I wanna play truth or dare,” she cut him, taking hold of the remote.

“But…” I tried to argue.

She simply looked at me, waiting to hear what I would say next. I looked over at Derek, he was almost begging me with his eyes to find an excuse. Nothing came up though. There was nothing good that could come up from this, but at the same time I could not find a simple way out of it.

“Good, I start! Casey, I dare you to…”

“Truth,” I corrected her.

She immediately looked disappointed. Clearly she had forgotten the rules of the games and I was not about to steer away from that choice. After asking me if I had ever seen a penis, it was my turn. At first, everything was going pretty smoothly. Derek made his girlfriend kiss me, and I did not shy away from using my tongue. Knowing that it would stay between us and how much it was turning him on, I could make an exception. It was me that made the first mistake. Getting a little into the game, I said “dare” without thinking, regretting it immediately.

“I…” she started.

“Truth! I meant truth!” I tried to correct myself.

“Come on Casey! Don’t be a wuss,” she said, making me sigh. “I dare you to… Kiss Derek.”

I started to argue, but soon came to the realization that it was pretty much useless. One kiss. What was wrong with a simple kiss? My lips touching his momentarily. That was all. After all, I had done it before. Sure, it did not end up great, but it was not a first, and I doubt he would be as mad this time. We simply had to pretend not to like it and she would buy that there is nothing between us two.

I looked to my side, he was already looking at me. The blood pressure was starting to build up, and I was having a hard time remembering to breathe. I got closer and closer to him and he did the same. At some point, I felt some pressure against my mouth. We had both our eyes open, probably hoping that it would make it appear less enjoyable from her point of view. Maybe only so that we would not get into it.

“Come on!” she shouted as we ended our bound. “I had kisses with my mother that was better than that. One real kiss.”

We did not look at her but rather at each other. Not really sure if it was to please her or ourselves, we leaned back forward. This time, I closed my eyes. We kept our mouth shut. It was far better than what I would have believed him able to do. He was making me melt that easily. I was the worst. How could I start to have feeling for him? Nevertheless, after a way too short period, I backed off, slowly opening my eyes. Both literally and metaphorically. 

“That was hot. I was not asking for so long,” Kendra said, making me wonder exactly how long we were at it.

“I need to go in the shower,” I said, hoping to clear my head.

They tried to stop me, but I took them by surprise and I had locked myself in the bathroom before they could really say or do anything. Letting the cold water running on my body, after a while I closed it and probably came to the same realization that my friend did earlier: I had nothing else to put on. Sure, her being so sexualized probably helped quite a bit to simply putting the towel on. I took a moment to look at my naked body in the mirror. I liked what I was seeing quite a bit. Although, even after that and knowing that neither of them would mind me not putting anything on, I decided to dress back up, going commando though. After assuring myself that my nipples were not poking through, I took my underwear with me and walked back to the room. Both of them were now under the blanket, cuddling and watching television.

“I’m sorry Casey,” she said as she saw me.

“It’s OK,” I told her, hesitant as to which side of the bed I should go on.

She got her arm over my step-brother, who seemed to be pretending to be into the movie, and tapped a little the place to make me come up. I did as I was told, still too lost in my thoughts to really think clearly. As I got to my side of our man, I made sure to leave a small space between us and lowered my hand to check if he was naked. Thankfully he was not as I could feel his boxer brief. I did not know why I was thankful for that, but it was not really important.

“Don’t stay away on your own. Come close to us, there’s still one side of him for you.”

I looked at her looking at me. I wanted it, I really did. It was the side of him I was always on and it was almost as if I could see the shape of my head where I would usually put it. He turned to me, giving me a smile for simply half a second. It was just enough to give me his blessing. With her pushing us around, it was good to get the confirmation that he was into it. I pretended, once again, that it was weird. Adding how it was already weird enough to have his girlfriend naked by his side, but she insisted that it did not have to be. I could always consider that it was someone else and that there was nothing else into that movement but simple affection. After a little “fine,” I clumsily got closer and rested on his exposed chest. She did the same. With Derek having his head risen by a pillow or two, we were all able to watch the television, even though I doubt any of us was really trying to follow the film.

As time went on, I saw Kendra make the next move. It was not all that surprising considering it was always her pushing us. He hand had traveled down and, according to what I was seeing, she seemed to be stroking him. I wanted to jerk away and keep the comedy going. Argue that she should not be doing so. Not right now, not with me on him, not right in front of my eyes. There was quite a lot of possibilities, but none of them got through. My entire body was stopping me; way too comfortable to fight it.

“Are you OK Case? I know it’s your first time really drinking,” I heard Derek whisper, just loud enough for us to hear.

“Oh! It’s her first time!” the blonde exclaimed.

“You two drunk, I didn’t. I only took two sips of beer and after that I was on ice tea.”

“Long island ice tea,” she corrected me.

“Yeah, something like that. Whatever they call it, it was really good,” I told her back, still watching her stroke the covered member.

“There’s quite a bit of alcohol in those,” Derek said, once again teaching me something.

I was not confident as to what to say anymore. It was probably what helped me stay in this position even though Kendra was next to us. I felt a hand go through my hair. Not really caring to know who it was, I let it do as it pleases. Still watching at the movement under the blanket. It was pretty slow, but I knew he was hard. He already pretty much was once I left earlier, and with both of us by his side like that, I doubt he would have softened up. Especially with the movement. With my hand having found its rightful place on his chest, I let my eyes slowly close themselves. I would not need much to get use to this. Not much at all.

I felt a hand coming onto mine. Frozen in place, I made an effort not to stiffen and let whoever it was guide me. My eyelid still shut, I sense my hand lower until it was much deeper and reached the remaining piece of clothing of my step-brother. His breath got taken away under me at the same time as mine did. Kendra, since it was clearly her, let my hand rest lazily on top of his crotch. He was hard, he really was. Once her finger got in contact with mine, she sensed mine shaking a little, probably confirming that I was still awake. Pushing down a little, she “forced” me to wrap it around his erection. I let myself do, holding what was now an old friend. Although, it did not seem right, and not for the reason it should have. Without thinking, I took control of my hand and make it go under the waistband, freeing the cock from his prison. Now holding it, my eyes opened wide. I was just realizing what I was doing and, more importantly, who was with us. Way too happy that I was into the game, the blonde took my grasp and imposed her own rhythm.

After a moment, I felt her release me a little; I kept going on my own. She pushed up on my forehead, making me face her, and she kissed me deeply. I did not have to check to see if Derek was watching us, it was obvious enough. We kept going at it for a moment, before I was the one to get away, still trying to pretend a little like if there was something wrong with what was going on. Without asking me to move, I felt her leg passing over him, forcing me to let go a little, even if I stayed by their side.

“I want you inside of me,” she said before kissing him.

As I still had control over his penis, I raised it a little, and tried moving it to find her entrance without touching her. It did not take long, and I felt her pussy lips pressing against my index and thumb. I could tell she was extremely wet. She did not go all the way down, but I kept going to grab his balls and play with them. I finally decided to move my head. Not much though as I still wanted it on his chest. I simply looked up at Kendra. Her exposed breasts were doing small up and down movements. She was going rather slowly at the moment.

“Make out with each other,” she tried ordering us.

We shared a look before I went for his lips. I wanted to make sure he did not mind. Even though I was feeling his head going a bit up and down as we did it, it was still as magical as before. It did not last long though as his girlfriend picked up the pace quite a bit, quickly adding moans and she reached her orgasm before I thought it had started. Slowing back down and with a smile, she looked at me.

“Do you want your turn on him?” she asked.

“No, I’m good. We don’t do it without condoms,” I answered, letting my finger run across his pectoral muscles.

She came to a complete stop, and there was a long silence in the room. I did not understand the reason behind it. She was sitting on him, fitting him entirely inside of her by now. I was about to ask why she stopped, but she started again, bouncing even faster and playing with her love button at the same time. I watched her breasts bounce all over for about two minutes, when she hit another time her climax and, this time, came off of him. Letting his dick entirely exposed. I wanted to say that I did not want to see it, but I had been watching it going in and out of her directly for quite some time now, and I was getting too excited to let out the lie. She whispered something in Derek’s ear and, after looking at me for a few seconds, he got up. I did not get a chance to see where he was going since she jumped on me and kissed me again. With one hand, she raised my shirt that was going down to half my thigh and made her way under my black leggings. I could not care less who it was, the only thing that mattered was that someone had found my clitoris and was playing with it.

Going into some kind of trance, I did not notice how, nor who, but working together they had made my bottom come off. It’s when I felt another thing, bigger this time, brush against my love hole that I realized that something had changed. I opened my eyes, and as if to answer my question, Kendra got apart from my lips and told me: “Don’t worry. He’s all covered up.” I look at Derek, who was waiting for my approbation. It was not hard to give him considering I could not do anything else but smile when I looked at him. Not that it mattered since I wanted it more than anything right now. He slowly inserted himself inside of me. It was perfect; _he_ was perfect. As his hips were starting their movements, the blonde kept playing with my body, only adding to the pure pleasure I was feeling.

“Cum for us, baby,” she whispered to my ear, nibbling its lobe.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say just how good it was, but the only thing that came out was a moan and, now that the stream was open, they kept coming and coming, getting louder as I grew closer to my summit. Taking me by surprise, Kendra took my nipple between her teeth through my shirt. This sudden gesture was enough to put me over the edge. For the second time in my life, I “ejaculated” all over Derek. Probably helped by the alcohol and how I got told that it was normal, I did not feel as ashamed as the first time, even though we were not alone.

“Oh Casey! You never told me you could squirt,” the blonde happily said as Derek got out of me.

“I think it’s my turn,” he said, finally speaking.

She jumped away from me and threw him on the bed. She started by licking his stomach, making me do the same. In too good of a mood to argue, I joined her. It was a first for both of us tasting “that.” As I had been told, it barely tasted anything. She removed the rubber and started to suck on his tool, soon offering it to me. I took it in my mouth before being replaced by her second pair of lips. She was back on him. As I analyzed her movement, I was surprised to see that she was not simply going up and down, but making small side movement as well. It seemed to have worked too because after she had barely started, I heard Derek reaching climax.

“Casey?” she asked, taking back her place by his side. “Have you ever tasted a girl before?”

With her legs open and some sperm leaking out, it was rather clear what she was implying. I tried to get comfort from my step-brother on what I should do, but he was in disbelief in front of the scene, and I doubt he could ever tell me not to do it. Going in-between her legs, I wanted to put my tongue on her clitoris but, even though I had a rough idea where it was, I could not feel it whatsoever, so I decided to take another approach. I pushed my tongue in as deep as I could.

***

“Wait, wait, wait. I did that just like that?” I asked, still trying to fight the puke from coming up.

“Well, not exactly like that,” Kendra corrected herself.

“Are you mad?” Derek added, letting his hand run over my back.

“No, I don’t think so. I just want to recall the night. It helps me when you tell me stuff I can kinda remember how I was feeling. Or at least how I think I was feeling because some of those don’t sound like me,” I said, hoping they would not get that I was talking about the feeling I thought I was having for Derek; not that there was a way they could figure that out.

“Ok, so as I was saying…”

***

“Have you ever tasted a girl before?”

“No, but it doesn’t mean I have to, right?” I said, trying to get help from Derek even though I could see in his eyes that there was no way he would go against this idea.

“Only do what you feel like doing,” she added.

I looked at her, then at Derek. He was smiling, almost hoping I would agree. Seeing his hand move, I saw him reach in-between her legs. I was not as hesitant as I thought I should have been. After all, I would not be here if I would not have taken a chance by getting closer to my step-brother and there was not a day that went by that I was not thankful for that. It was what kept me alive through the other part of his personality. Taking a deep breath, I got closer to her sex. With a hand already there, I took care of her vagina and inserted my tongue as deep as I could. I had not had much oral sex before, so I was not entirely aware of what to do. Derek was the one who gave me the most of it but, usually, he would simply use his fingers. I did not keep going at it for long. After a few ins and outs, I finally remove my head from there. It went a lot better than I expected, but I still was not entirely into it.

“Let me…”

***

“I’m gonna puke,” I said, jumping off of the bed and running to the bathroom.

The two of them stayed in the room behind me. As I was feeling my first hangover, I heard the phone ring in the other room. Probably my mother asking me if everything was alright. Kendra yelled that she would pick it up and that I should try to stay quiet. Easier said than done, I thought. Nonetheless, I heard her answering with her usual cheerful voice. Like if it was second nature, she lied by saying that I was in the shower and that Derek was gone with her cousin. I did not catch all the conversation. Once I was starting to feel like I could get up, I slashed some water on my face then got back into the room. She told me that my mother would be waiting for my call after our breakfast.

“I can’t eat like that.”

“There are some things that you can, Case. Come on, we will help you,” Derek added, getting off the bed and walking towards me.

We went downstairs and manage to get ourselves a table. There were way too many people for us to be able to talk, so we simply discussed some random stuff, starting with yesterday’s concert. As I was making myself a plate, there was either of them by my side telling me what I could and could not take. Turns out, the best thing was bread and I mostly relied on it with only butter for my meal.

Once they were down to their coffees, I asked if they were ready to go back to the room. They nodded at the same time. I was almost running in front of them.

“So tell me more,” I said, the door barely closed behind Derek.

“We were…” Derek started, getting cut by Kendra.

“I think it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Um… I guess.”

“When did you two start having sex?”

Both of us froze, we looked at each other before looking at her. There was not a good way to handle this question. I did not want to answer. As long as I did not have the full story from yesterday, I could not tell if I should go with the truth or lie as if it was our first time. I watched my roommate. He seemed as lost as I was. After spinning her around, he kissed her passionately, but she pushed him off.

“How long?” she repeated, strangely sounding mad.

“Kendra, I…”

“Define sex.”

“We started doing stuff barely after I got into his house,” I answered, not wanting her to specify the penetration part. “But you said it was OK if…”

“Kiss each other,” she ordered.

Derek was the one who started to argue, but I was not listening to him. I doubted that Kendra was either. As I was inspecting her, I saw excitement filling her little by little. Probably now that we were all out, she would find it better to watch than yesterday. Was that even a thing considering things better to watch? I was not the most educated when it came to fantasy even though I was always reading books containing them. Especially not when it came to incest as I carefully stayed away from them. She clapped in her hand in excitement; probably she had perceived the resignation in my eyes. After walking to Derek, he started talking:

“We don’t usually do this. It was more or less a first yesterday.”

“Even better,” she added.

I did not doubt for a moment that she was hoping we would let her get her phone out to snap a picture. Although, she did not make any attempts. It would have been in vain. I watched _him_. It was too much, still a little too weird now that I was sober, so I shot my eyes to think of another man. Although, the “other man” that came to mind was him. In the dark, I moved forward, tilting my head to the left. His lips met mine, shooting a shock through my body. Had it barely started that it ended. Now that I had tasted it, I wanted more. I could not get satisfied by that.

“Not right now, her breath is the worst,” he said, reminding me of the few times I puked that morning.

Resigned, I took a step back, taking a look at her. I could see stars in her eyes as she watched us. There was seriously something wrong with her, but then again, there was something wrong with me too. Not missing a beat, she walked up to us and took my place on Derek’s lips. This would usually be my cue to look away. Everyone seemed to be doing this. Although, I could not and I kept staring as their tongues danced with each other’s. Pulling me out of the scene, my ringtone almost broke my ears. I could not wait until my pills would soothe my headache.

It was my mother, unsurprisingly. After telling her that we were all OK, and that we would be on our way soon, she asked me where I slept. I told her I was in the same bed as Kendra, looking at the afore mentioned girl, hoping the location of Derek would not come up. I had no idea if I could lie to her and, even if I could, I did not believe I could pull off the same as Kendra probably told her. The couple, still hugging one another, were looking at me, a little stressed that I would mess everything up. With how long my secret relationship had been going on, you would think that they would have a bit more faith in me. Thankfully though, we never had to find out if I could have since she went on by asking the hotel’s name. I walked towards the window to read the ensign. After hanging up, I spun around.

“How did we get here?” I quickly asked.

“You really can’t remember?”

“We walked,” Derek told me. “It’s not that far. You really don’t recall complaining about how the stores were all closed and how you wanted to go into a sex-shop?”

“I… I did?”

“Yeah, it was really funny. You wanted to go buy a book or two. I did not know you read those.”

I could feel my cheeks burning with the bomb Kendra just dropped on me. With everything that had happened lately, I could not tell what in me was still wanting to fight back, tell her she was wrong and that I would never do such a thing. Although all my body was pushing me to tell her wrong. To pass it on the alcohol and how I never tried one before. It was my step-brother that saved me. With a soft voice, he asked me about my head. I tried telling him “thank you” with my smile as my voice was expressing that I was getting better. I was not sure my message clearly got across, but I could thank him properly later. With words, of course, not sexually.

The blonde let go of our man and jumped on the bed. She did not have much of a choice to jump considering how high it was. I joined her at the end of it. After I had asked, she told me that her cousin would be there any minute now. She gave little taps on her left, not having to add words for Derek to join us. I was feeling awful. As the silence kept going, the stress built in me and I was not sure anymore if I wanted to puke because of what I drank last night or because of what was happening.

“Kendra, we…” I tried saying but she shushed me.

Both of my legs were swinging like a child. I found it interesting how when we have an overload of emotions, our legs will move like that. OK, under normal circumstances it would not even occur to me to think about this, but under this stressful situation, it was the kind of things that helped me relax a little.

“I had fun last night,” Derek said.

“Me too,” Kendra answered.

I did not speak back. I did not know what to say. Were they speaking of the concert or about what happened here? In both cases, my answer would not change, but I doubt Kendra would think the same. Sure, she was a bit of a strange person, but there was no way she would accept casually that her boyfriend would fuck another woman. It was better to think of it this way. Being each other’s fuck bodies. That way I did not have to think about my feelings. Whatever feeling there was.

“We can stop. Please just don’t…”

She shushed me again. This time she spoke back though. Two words. Two simple little words.

“Only her.”

“And you.”

That was it. I was not sure what had just happened but, as I looked over, they were sharing a kiss. Did we just get her blessing? No, that could not be right. There must be something wrong. Something I misinterpreted. Were they talking about who would be in their next threesome? I mean, I would be down with that if it meant being with Derek again. No, I could not think this way. It was wrong. I simply had to ask. After all, I could use words too. Sure, it was more words than them, but it was still simple, easy words.

“What…” I started, getting cut by her phone.

It was her cousin. Just like that we were out of there and we were getting into the car. I had deduced that we were pretty much at the end of the story from yesterday. Since I had woken up sleeping on Derek with my shirt still on, probably there was not much more to that tale. I was left to wonder what they meant as we drove home. With Kendra in the middle of us, on the back seat, she had put a hand on one of our laps, looking forwards as if everything was totally normal.


	10. Sweet Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So, this chapter starts before “Misadventures in Babysitting” cover the events of “Adios Derek” and ends on “Sixteen Sparkplugs”. Also, “Sixteen Sparkplugs” take place during the first weekend after the event of “Misadventures in Babysitting.” In case you’re wondering: no, it doesn’t fit. Therefore, I will also be using this chapter to make it fit (while making sure not to contradict anything the show says).

It was not long after we got back from the show that I started to get closer to Kendra. Truth is, it should have been weird in the eyes of everyone. A popular girl talking so often with… me. Weirdly enough though, nobody really seemed to question it. They were most than likely putting it on the fact that I was her… step-step-sister? Probably not a thing, but it seemed accurate to describe our link. When she was not at our place or either of us at hers, she was texting us. Almost as much me as she was doing it with him. I did not misinterpret what happened that morning. We had her green light to whatever we wanted. Although, almost every time she wanted all the details. It was a bit weird at first, but it did not take me long to grow accustom to it. Also, if it meant I could keep fooling around with him, the reward was more than worth it.

 **Kendra** : U up?  
**Me** : Yeah, what’s up?  
**Kendra** : Can you sneak out? I have a way to get alcohol but its right now

I looked at my clock; it was barely passed midnight. Not answering right away, I started thinking how I could sneak out. Under normal circumstances I would never even consider it, especially since it was for alcohol, but since we were planning a party for Derek, I believed that would be a good cause. It took me a moment, especially since it’s been years, but a detail finally got back to me. Why was Derek so keen on keeping his room? Quickly putting on some clothes, I sneaked out of my room and opened his door without knocking. He smiled at me, most than likely thinking I was there for other reasons.

“How do you get out?” I whispered to him, not taking any detour.

“What do you mean?” he asked me, seemingly really confused.

“I need to get out of the house. Don’t play stupid. Help me a little.”

He chuckled and got out of his bed, not taking any precaution to cover his very apparent hard on. Keeping focused (at least, trying to), I followed his shirtless self to the window , which he opened for me. It took him barely any time to point out a few branches and, in no time, I had a foot out of the house. Only that: one foot. This is the point when he decided to stop me to ask where I was going.

“It’s a surprise. Thank you Derek,” I told him before barely brushing my lips against his cheek.

He did not push it. I regain my arm that he was holding at the same time that I got my face away from his. As I hit the ground and made sure that I was not walking in front of the house, I texted Kendra that I was on my way.

\---

“How did you do it?” she asked me as I reached her midway.

“I…” I started, not sure if I should give away the fact that Derek could sneak out at night.

“Don’t worry. I already know that Derek does it. We meet up quite often.”

We walked a little and a car stopped by our side. Kendra walked up to it before looking into the window. Looking back at me, she said: “You were never here and you never saw him.” I nodded and got onto the back seat. The car was infested with the smell of a mixture of cigarettes and marijuana. It almost made me puke right away.

“Who’s the brunette?” the driver asked as I closed the door.

“A friend. Don’t worry about her, she’s cool.”

He bent down on her, but she stopped him. Reminding him that she was in a relationship. After calling Derek a looser, he drove off. Now that my head was starting to get straight again, I started to look around the car. I was not sure why: it was a car, what would I expect to find? Unsurprisingly, the answer to that question did not shock me. The only real thing that I found was that a cigarette was lit in the ashtray. Almost as I was catching a glance of it, the guy took it to take a puff. Then he passed it around and, to my surprise, Kendra took one as well.

“Shouldn’t you offer one to your friend?” he asked as she set it down.

She looked back at me.

“It’s alright, I don’t smoke cigarettes.”

“It’s Weed. And good one at that,” the man corrected me. “Try it.”

I was not sure how to answer nor where to put myself. I was not about to smoke, but on the other hand, I really wanted him to get us alcohol. Thankfully, Kendra came to my rescue, telling him not to force me to.

“Whatever,” he said as he got into a parking lot. “The list is still the one you gave me?”

“Any modification? Something you want to add?” she asked, looking at me.

I shook my head and he was out.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked as soon as we were alone.

“Again, you can’t tell anyone you saw him. Nor that you saw me with him. Nor that…”

“Kendra!”

“It’s my ex. Kinda. We were never really together. We just fuck whenever we are both single.

“So he’s pretty much your Derek?”

“Except that I don’t have feeling for him.”

“I don’t have feelings for…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Right after interrupting me, she took another puff and made sure not to blow it in my direction. It was sweet of her, but it would not have changed much considering the smell of the car.

“Since when do you smoke?”

“It’s been awhile. I just don’t yell it in public, nor do I do it really often. Not tonight, and not with him, but at some point I will make you try it. Well, that. Not cigarettes. Those are the worst.”

“Does Derek…”

“I’m not sure if he knows. I didn’t try to hide it from him or anything, but I don’t know if I ever happened to do it in front of him.”

Soon enough, the guy was back with the alcohol and he dropped us off roughly where he took us. A bit closer to Kendra’s house actually, where we were supposed to store the liquor. After we dropped it off, the blond proposed to accompany me halfway back. I gladly accepted.

“I don’t have feelings for Derek. Not those feelings at least,” I insisted.

She sighed.

“Imagine having sex with Edwin.”

“EW! Gross! It’s my step-brot…”

I did not have time to finish that I realized what I was saying. Of course, I could come back with his age; after all, three years at that age was really apparent, but her point was already made.

“Why did you think I accepted that you two kept doing things?”

“Because you’re a pervert?”

“No, I... Well, yeah OK that too. Look, Casey. You’re not at the point of using ‘love’ clearly. You might never get there considering your relationship with him. Although, you’re talking to me. I saw your relationship grow with my own eyes. I can hear it in your voice when you tell me some stuff he did for you. How happy you are when you can simply sleep against his warm body. See, there’s the star in your eyes.”

She was right, I could not pretend otherwise. Simply having her bring up the idea put me in a joyful mood. If only it was the only point that she was spot on, it would be far easier for me. But he could not be something else. He could not be more. He was Derek. He was…

\---

“Casey,” Derek said, entering my room as I was doing my homework.

“Of course. Pretend like if it was your room. Would you like for me to leave too?”

He put his phone in front of me with the screen open, not bringing any attention to it. Keeping talking like nothing was happening, he asked me why I was still doing homework. I did not answer him right away, too busy reading his screen. Surprisingly enough, it was from Kendra. The two of them had broken up a few days ago, and she was not the kind of girl to go back with the same man. Especially not after less than a week.

 **Kendra** : I miss u derry

I looked back up to him, answering his now old question, pointing out that if he would do some, he might get better grades and would not be failing a class. I knew his grades, he had told me. There was no way he could pull back and pass Spanish. Although, when I tried telling him about it, he ignored me. Every time. I mouthed out a small “what is that?” so that the others wouldn’t hear us.

“I don’t know,” he said, answering both my questions at once. “Maybe you could try doing some sports so you would be more in shape and would look better.”

Ouch. I knew he did not really have a choice, but it was still hard to hear stuff like that coming from his mouth. He walked back up to me and, directly in my ear, let out a small “I’m sorry. I…” Before he could finish, a yell came from downstairs. Dinner was ready. He kissed me on the cheek and put his phone in his pocket before anyone was in a position to see us.

The kisses had gotten more frequent since Kendra. Not much, but at least a little. Never on the lips though. Cheeks, forehead, breasts, obviously, but never on the mouth. Never on the best place there was. Well, maybe not _the_ best, but one of the pretty good ones. I followed him out of the room, getting a quick glance at his hard ass.

\---

I stormed out of the house. I was trying to keep me cool, but it was pretty hard. Quickly getting my phone out, I went through my contact book. There was only one person that I could talk to right now and, truth be told, it was coincidentally the only person I should not go see to talk about this.

 **Me** : Are you free?

It only took her a few seconds to answer me. She was. The walk was not all that far, especially since I had already done most of it by the time I decided to text her. I knocked on her door and she immediately opened it. She was joyful, like always.

“Hey Casey. How are you?” she asked me as I got inside.

I told her I was fine, not even thinking about my answer. Following her to the couch where we sat, I discreetly asked her if she was alone. She nodded, asking me what was going on.

“It’s Derek,” I told Kendra, tears starting to drip down my right cheek.

“Oh my God! Is everything alright? Is he sick? Does he…”

“Calm down. He’s fine. He’s leaving.”

She seemed relieved. Not all that surprising considering she thought he was about to die just a moment ago.

“It’s not so bad.”

“For Spain.”

“Well, you can go without him for a week.”

“More like a year. He’d be going there with his mother to study.”

“Oh…”

This did it. My last words really made me start to cry. I did not know where the tears were coming from. I doubted it was jealousy of Derek going overseas. So what was it? As I start to ask myself this question, and rested my head on Kendra’s shoulder, I got more and more filled with a bit of anger. Mostly towards myself for crying over him. With the few break-ups that I had, most of them went better than this. And with those guys, at least I loved them. Right now he was only my… Derek. I still was not sure how to call him. Or rather, how to qualify him.

“I’m sorry that I’m bothering you with this. I know you two broke up like two or three days ago.”

“I consider our first break up Casey, not the second one. When we got back together, almost no one knew we were still a thing. Anyway, do you remember what I told you that night?”

“What night?” I asked, letting her play in my hairs as I started to get better now that we were not exactly talking about him leaving.

“When we went to buy alcohol for his birthday.”

“About my feelings for him?”

She did not answer right away. I assumed I was right, and considered it once again. As much as it pained me to admit it, she clearly was not entirely wrong. Although it did not change much. No matters what he was, nor what we were, it was still my step-brother and, even though Kendra could not care less about this fact, it would not be taken so well by the rest of the society.

“Look. He’s going to be sixteen this weekend. Talk to him. You’re not kids anymore. I believe, for the time you’ve been seeing him, you know he can be sweet and that he will listen to you and take your words into consideration. You know him better than probably anyone. You’re closer to him that I could ever have dreamed of being. Don’t be scare or you’ll lose something very special.”

“What if he still leaves?”

“He won’t, but then you would not be spending a year wondering ‘what if’ and always regretting it.”

Once again, she was not wrong. We had really grown since I first met him. Maybe it was a sign of maturity and not some other weird feelings. Yeah, that must be it. Simple maturity. I thanked her and asked her if she was still on for Saturday. Unfortunately, her answer was negative. Her feelings were not entirely gone and, doing what we had planned would be too much for her. It was understandable. I would still have to find another gift to give him though. Trying to push my luck, I asked her if she had any idea.

\---

The house was slowly emptying itself. Neither I nor the birthday boy had drunk that much. We both knew that we soon would have the house for ourselves. Emily was the last one to leave. She wanted to help me clean up. After telling her I wanted to go to bed, she left. It was technically not a lie. I did want to go to bed. Although, I was far from ready to go to sleep. With the door closed and locked, I turned with a smile. He smiled back at me. He did not know what to expect. I was technically in a relationship so we had not done anything in a little while. Walking up to him, I kissed him. A really one. On his actual lips.

He did not push me back, but rather put his tongue in my mouth. I moaned in his. I had been waiting this for so long; it was the best now that it was happening. His right hand found my ass as his other one made its way under my shirt. He was not losing any time. It was fine by me. I had not started to do things with Max just yet, so I really wanted this. Maybe not all of what would happen tonight, but at least the start of it.

“You still haven’t given me your true gift,” he told me, kissing me in the neck.

“You’ll get it soon enough.”

Barely able to gather enough strength to get away from him, I grabbed his hand and drag him upstairs. Pushing him on his bead, he stayed there and watched me still standing. Slyly, I started to move to an imaginary beat and played with the bottom of my shirt. He watched me, mesmerized. It was hard to take my time, but I still managed to do it. Once my shirt was off, I kept going with the original plan. I was supposed to do exactly that and then tie his eyes with it so that Kendra, who would have gotten back through the back door that I would have left unlocked, could join us and we could have our second threesome. Sober this time and with no one having to pretend about anything.

“I like that,” he said as he could no longer see a thing.

I move his shirt up his body, just enough so that his chest would be exposed and that I could kiss his skin directly. After a while of doing this game, I went back to his lips. I took this opportunity to unhook my pink bra. As soon as my breasts were freed, I reluctantly let go of his lips and put my bosom in his face. At least, what was left exposed of it. I made sure to push down so that he could be in-between the two and move them around. I knew he was loving this. Grabbing my shoulder, he pushed me to my right ever so slightly. Just enough so that my left nipple was over his mouth and he took it in, using his hand to please the other one.

I let him play with the two girls for little while, after which I decided it was time to go on. I deprived him of my two mounts and moved down. Way down. As I reached the end of the bed and got off of it, I wanted to unbuckle his light-brown pants. Although, by some miracle, I resisted. Simply using my index, I did the outline of his erection. I could see some spasms his cock had as I was doing so. He was not about to win a contest of who would last the longest, but it was alright. His birthday, his pleasure. Kissing his penis through the fabric, I then completely let go of him. I just wanted a moment to admire the situation. To take in how lucky I was. Maybe the highlight of the night would not be so hard after all.

There I was undoing his pants in what could have seemed like a rush. It was not though. To my surprise, he was not wearing any underwear. It was a first as far as I was concerned. I smiled at his sex, like if it was seeing me and could be smiling back, before taking it into my mouth. Just for a few seconds. I did not want him to blow his load like this and I was not sure how long he could last. As I was slowly doing so, I removed my two remaining piece of clothing and got the rubber out of my pocket. After having put it on, I got back over his body with my knee on either side of him and put my hands under his arms. Thankfully he understood what I wanted to do and helped me raise his body so that his head would be on a pillow. I lied on top of him, my pussy brushing against his cock, and freed his eyes. My head was right above his and he barely had to raise it to catch my lips with his.

Grabbing his sex, I position it to my entrance and lowered my hips. It was not long before I had entirely impaled myself on him, not holding back a loud moan in the process. I liked to believe that my hips movements had gotten better since I first had sex. Now, instead of simply “bouncing” on top of him, I was undulating my body. He seemed to be liking it too. I had Kendra to thank for that. Grabbing my two nipples between his thumbs and indexes, he pulled on them. After a small cry of surprise, I jerk my body down to avoid the pain. When I had finally reached his torso, he put once again his lips on mine. The more we kept going, the easier it felt to go with the next step.

“Derek,” I said, getting away from him to catch my breath.

“Yes?” he asked, hopeful that I would start my movement again.

“I… I think it’s time for your gift,” I told him, still insecure.

He watched me get off of him, sadness in his eyes. I knew he was close to coming. It was a bit the reason why I chose to stop at that point. On all four, I moved forward on the bed until I reached his bedside table. I had planned this in advance. With a stressful, shaking hand, I grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He looked at me a little puzzled. I could tell he did not want to come to the wrong conclusion even though he was probably getting even more excited. At least, if that was possible.

“Happy birthday Derek,” I told him, handing him the tube.

He looked at it as I was kissing his neck. I knew what he was reading on it. I made sure Kendra choose one where it was explicitly written in big characters: “Ideal for anal sex.” He got his head away from my mouth and stared at me in the eyes in disbelief.

“Are you sure?” he asked me, already opening the bottle without realizing it.

“Yes, but just this one time.”

Taking me by surprise, he kissed me passionately, making me fall on my back. We stayed that way for a moment, until he was ready. Or rather, until he could not wait any longer. I spun around on my own and got on all four as he was squeezing some of the liquid on his fingers and then spread some over my hole. I was a little surprise. It was a lot colder than my excited body. In a low whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear, he told me to relax so that it would not hurt as much. Easier said than done, I told myself as I nodded to give him my green light. He slowly inserted the first knuckle of the first finger. Then, the second knuckle. And he took a small pause before taking them out. “So far so good,” I told myself as I was surprisingly pleased how it was going so far. I would not go as far as saying that I was liking it, but at the very least it was not hurting me. He went back in, his time not stopping when the first part was in and jump directly to the second one. It was going rather smoothly all things considered. It took me a moment to accommodate to this new movement. Of course, when taking like five or six seconds to complete each motion, it was really helpful for a newbie. The second finger joined the first one after a moment and it went almost as well, letting me hopeful for the next step.

“Are you ready for me to replace them?” he asked, as he kept making them go in and out of me at a rather fast pace.

“Yes, but take it slow.”

He spread some lube on his still hard cock. Once I felt its head against my anus, my first reaction was to wonder if we would not have been better going for a third finger beforehand. Although, I tried pushing my doubts as fast as I could, since he was starting to push inside of me. I squeezed both my fists, grabbing the blanket, to try to avoid screaming. What a stupid idea! With only his glans inside of me, he stopped there. Leaving me a few seconds to relax. I would have needed a few minutes, if not hours, but I was still trying to breathe steadily. Now that he was in that hole, he seemed to have a monstrously big cock.

“Are you OK?” he asked as my muscles were starting to release themselves.

“Kind of,” I honestly told him.

“Want me to stop?”

I did not answer right away. I was not certain what I wanted to answer. Although, after another few seconds, I told him he could keep going. He resumed his insertion. As he was halfway in, he decided to get back out, making sure to leave his head in. I was glad he did so, considering it had been the hardest part to get in. With that out of the way, the rest was not as painful. I could not truly say that it was a piece of cake, but definitely less bad. As his movements were getting quicker, he decided to start playing with my clitoris. It was not that bad of an idea. I was now fully accustomed to his rear assault, and I was at the point of being able to enjoy this new stimulus.

“Case, I’m almost there,” he told me.

“Let yourself go, Derek,” I told him.

He accelerated and, all of a sudden, he completely pushed himself inside of me and stopped. I smiled at myself as he got out of my ass. Not taking a moment to breathe, he made me fall on my side and, before I could stop him, he was between my legs. I could not stop him even though I wanted the night to be all about his pleasure. My hands that were in his hair and was supposed to pull him up decided instead to keep him in place, pushing down a little so that he would be closer. With a finger in my vagina and his tongue on my love button, I was letting go every sound that wanted to get out, my voice filling the entire house. As I came, I let myself scream his name for the first time in my life. He was the one giving me so much pleasure, I could not get away from this. I would have to face it tomorrow, but for now I just wanted to keep coming over and over again.

When I finally got back down on earth, Derek got back up and, after whipping his mouth with his arm, kissed me once again.

\---

I was the first to wake up. It was a little before eight. Carefully getting out of bed, I simply put my jeans and shirt on in case someone had gotten home and walked towards my room to get some new clothes before I went into the shower. I looked at my phone, more as a reflex than anything else, and got a pretty big surprise. Seven new SMS, all from the same person: Emily.

 **Emily** : Casey!  
**Emily** : We need to talk  
**Emily** : Text me when you get this  
**Emily** : Why didnt you tell me?  
**Emily** : I cant wait to hear from you  
**Emily** : My god last night was the best  
**Emily** : If only I would have known

They had gotten in throughout the night, the last one being from only five minutes ago. It was probably what had woken me up.

 **Me** : Whats going on?


	11. Friend or Foe?

“Fuck,” I said as I walked back to his room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck!”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked in a sleepy voice. 

“Emily is coming over.”

He did not even bother to stare at me to know what would be wrong about this. I could not really blame him, it seemed like a rather normal thing. His eyes had closed back and he was most than likely trying to find Morpheus back.

“She learned something last night. Something she wished she would have known. And she asked me to get you up.”

It took him a moment to process what I had just said and what could be wrong about all of this. In one swift motion, he opened his eyes and ended up sitting in his bed. He started cursing as I was earlier, not getting out of bed just yet. I glanced at him as he was staring blankly at the wall. I could never get tired of looking at him. With his messy morning hair and hard upper buddy, it was as if he was an angel that had been sent for me. Well, as long as he did not open his mouth.

“What are we…”

“Just get some clothes on and come downstairs with me. We can always play dumb. It might not be what we think it is. We didn’t do anything incriminating at the party last night, right?”

“Not that I didn’t wish I could have gotten you out of there earlier.”

“Derek!”

I still felt some butterfly in my stomach with him telling me this, but it was not the time to start to thank him. We did not have time to have another round of sex. As I turned around and was about to leave, I felt a hand grabbing my wrist. He had had the time to get out of bed and do the small step that was separating us to stop me without talking. He made me spin on myself and stole a kiss from me. This was still weird to me, even with last night. I did not push him back though and made the most of the situation, letting one of my hands descend to his rock hard buttocks.

“I never thanked you for last night. For all of it.”

“If you want to do so, get dressed and help me keep our lie up.”

Just like that I was out of his door and running downstairs. I was sitting in front of the television, waiting impatiently for Emily to arrive. She did just as my step-brother was coming downstairs. I let him open the door, too comfortable under the blanket.

“What did Derek do again?” I used as a welcome statement.

“Are your folks back?” she asked, looking further down the house as she closed the door behind her.

“No. And thanks for believing in me Ca… sey,” Derek said, stuttering on my name.

“Last time, when I left, I forgot my jacket here.”

“It’s probably in the…”

“Let me finish,” she said, giving me a chance to understand what happened. “So I turned around to come and get it. Funny thing about windows, they let you see inside. That’s when I saw you two, standing there, kissing each other.”

“It was just…”

“Right after that, I saw Derek touch your body. And you pulled him upstairs.”

She stopped talking. I knew what she had seen, I still remembered the scene quite fondly myself. I would have loved to come up with a reason. Something else than “yeah, we’re fucking from time to time,” but nothing came to mind. The only thing I was wondering was what would be my mother and George’s reaction when they would find out. It was still early though; they will probably get home around noon. Plenty of time to stay on the couch and cuddle him. That is if we could make her leave. All things consider, why make her leave? With what she had seen, I doubt she would be shocked by me sitting on him and taking him into my arms. Derek might be though. Too much P.D.A. for him. I turned him towards him, and right as I was reaching him with my eyes, he broke the long silence.

“How much for your silence?”

“I’m not about to tell.”

“You’re not?” I asked, a bit shocked.

“No, of course not. Why would I? OK, sure, what you’re doing is weird… in so many ways… but what good would I bring by telling on you?”

“Then why are you here?” Derek asked, quite directly.

“I have questions and I think I deserve answers. As long as you’re honest with me, I’ll keep your secret.”

We did not really have a choice. The first few questions were easy: how long has it been going on, does someone else know. The next one threw us off guard though.

“I want you two to kiss.”

“Wait what? That’s not a question. What does it have to do with anything?” I asked before Derek could react.

“I just want to verify something.”

Not answering right away, I looked at my… at Derek. He was looking at me already. I had a little shrug, we did not really have a choice and, truth be told, I was more and more starting to like kissing him. Bringing my face over the armrest, he did the same on his side and our lips met halfway. I had my respiration sucked out of my system as we kept the connection going for a few more seconds. Once I decided to break away from him, I slowly opened my eyes to meet his, unable to resist the desire to smile.

“Perfect! Thank you. Your secret’s safe with me. Wanna start cleaning the mess?”

“Wait. A kiss and that’s it?”

She did not provide me an answer. Instead, she just walked out the room to go grab a garbage bag. I started cleaning up with her in a heavy silence. Derek asked if he had to clean up since it was his birthday, and before I could finish answering, he was going upstairs.

***

**Emily** : He did what!?  
**Me** : I know right. It really doesn’t sound like him. I wonder what he gains out of it.  
**Emily** : Your shitting me! FFS Case! Dont tell me you cant see it!  
**Me** : No, I can’t. I’ve been wondering all evening. That’s a bit the reason why I’m texting you.  
**Emily** : Its derek were talking about. He did NOT do it for the raise. He quit his job because of you. Because he really likes you. More than pretty much anyone else Ive seen him with. Can you imagine him leaving a job for kendra?

I took a moment to think about what she said. Sure, it was not the best job ever, but the idea alone of him leaving for Kendra made me chuckle. Damn. She might be right. Derek might be falling for me. No, that could not be right either. Still, this idea alone gave me a strange feeling. Not a bad one, by any means, but I could not identify what it was exactly. I closed my eyes, picturing his arms warped around me, and it helped me calm down a little. Once I decided to open them back again, I texted Emily again, telling her that it couldn’t be it.

***

“Casey. Casey wake up,” I heard Derek whisper as he was softly pushing me on my shoulder.

“Derek? What time is it?” I asked carefully.

“Fifteen,” he tried saying. I barely opened my eyes; just enough to see the time and the fact that the door was closed.

“It’s 3. What do you want?” I tried to ask, not sure all my words were intelligible.

“Move,” he ordered, allowing himself to slip under the cover, right behind me.

We stayed a moment that way. One of his arms was warped around my stomach, holding me against his hot chest. Just as I was about to fall asleep in this heavenly comfortable position, he started talking.

“There’s this girl.”

“Derek. It’s 3 am.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I’d love to help you. Although, right now, I really need to sleep. Take your pill and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow a bit earlier and we can talk all night about her, OK?”

“Thanks Case,” he said, giving me a kiss on my temple before I felt him get out of bed.

I still was not used to this. Feeling him leave my side was one of the worst feelings I had to put up with. Even though it should not be that way. It should not bother me. I should not love as much the feeling of his body against mine.

The following night, when my door open without a warning, I jumped. I had totally forgotten about what we had talked about, and Emily asked me, in the meantime, if she could come over. She was spending the night. Derek and I were frozen in place and it was the small brunette that broke the silence, whispering “hi” to my step-brother, not to wake up the rest of the house. I turned to her, watching her almost drool as she saw him with just a pajama pants on. He was not home when she got here, gone out for a jog, and since we were locked in my room, there was no way for him to know she was there.

“Oh, hi Emily,” he said, looking alternately at both of us. “You sucked at the diner today,” he continued, barely missing a beat.

“You’re the one who sucked. What were you thinking about when you told…”

“Guys. Do you really think I’ll fall for that?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, a little proud of the play we had just put on for her.

She pointed out how she already knew what was going on between us. On top of that, she added that he would not have come at that time wearing that just to speak about whatever happened at the café. She was not wrong. It did seem a little strange now that she put it like that. I was the one who broke the silence, apologizing about the fact that I had totally forgotten about him. He watched us sitting on the bed for a moment.

If it would not have been her, I would have invited him to join us. Although, with the feeling that she used to have for him, which I still suspected her of having, I was afraid that it would be too much. It also was for that reason that I decided not to ask him for a kiss once he was turning away to leave. As he was opening the door, a small voice on my side made me jump; I was not expecting her to stop him.

“Wait, Derek. Do you wanna stay?”

“Yeah. Spending the night with you two. That sounds like a good idea.”

He answered that right away, and I was not surprised to discover a disappointed look on my friend’s face once he spun back around to leave.

“Come on, Derek,” I helped her. “It could be really fun, you never know.”

He froze in place. He knew exactly what I was talking about and, even though Emily had no idea of our adventure with Kendra, I did not have much doubt that she had a bit of an idea what I was talking about too. I looked at her to discover an hopeful smile. My step-brother did the same and we both watched her before she added a small: “Yeah, you could learn some stuff about us.”

OK, it was not exactly what neither of us had in mind at first, but then again I would not want her to suffer after a one-night stand with him. He closed the door and with one of his marvelous smiles, he brought my study chair closer to the bed and sat on it.

“It’s not fair though. I don’t have a shirt. You two should remove yours to even it out.”

“Nice try, punk,” I reacted before Emily could process the entire sentence. “Just put a shirt on.”

“I don’t need…”

“You do. And take a long one to hide little Derek if he was to wake up.”

He did not protest more than that. He lifted himself and walked to my closet. I could already see a semi-erection in his pants as he walked, and I was certain I was not the only one to have noticed. Emily was muted, surprised to discover that he had some clothes in my room. She did not feel the need to ask about it though.

“Do you see each other every night?” she asked, quite upfront.

“No, not at all,” he answered first.

“Although it is getting more and more frequent. Not that I will object,” I added, looking over at him.

“You two are so cute,” she said in a low enough voice that only we could hear. “How can you look at him at school without that look?”

“What do you mean?”

She went on to describe how I was looking at him. The way she could feel the love between us when we were sharing a glare. I wanted to argue, but I was not sure what to say to do so. I decided to let her live in her little world and let her imagine stuff. As if I could feel love for someone like Derek.

“So? How’s Sheldon in bed?”

“Derek!” I said, pretending to be upset.

I could not say that I was not wondering the exact same thing. Actually, I was wondering a lot more than that, but nothing that I would ask. It was not the kind of things you did. I turned to face her, wanting to apologize on his behalf, when I saw her completely red and looking down.

“Do…”

“We never actually did it,” she answered before I could go through with my proposition of kicking him out.

“Really?” he continued, as if it was an entirely normal conversation.

“Yeah. Well, sure we did some stuff. With our hands, and my mouth, but we never…”

She let her own words fade.

“It’s OK. There’s no rush or anything.”

I almost saw her jump in place. It was not like him to act like that. At least, not while we were at school or something like that. Right now, like every night, he had his softer voice and was almost acting as a normal human being. The almost was important, especially considering what ensued.

“So he didn’t eat you out. I hope you didn’t swallow in that case.”

She laugh, for some reason. I was feeling as an outside viewer on the conversation, a thing that I did not particularly hate. My body was starting to heat with the current conversation and, having switched to my pajamas, I was afraid that, if I was to look down, I would see my nipples poking through my shirt.

“I don’t, don’t worry,” she said, still smiling, apparently liking the game. “I’m much better with my hand anyway. What about you, Derek? What’s your best tool?”

Did I get that right? Had she just asked him that? Apparently, she was getting into their little game as much as Derek was. Of course, that guy did not let me outside of it. As much as it felt weird to discuss that with my friend and my… other thing, he pulled me into it, telling me that I would be way better to answer that than him.

“I… he… I… I don’t know,” I tried to get out, before seeing a disappointed look on both their faces. “I mean, I really don’t. He’s great.”

He chuckled, happy with my answer. There was a short silence, during which I tried to change the subject, but had I barely opened my mouth that Emily got right back at asking a question.

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” she asked.

She might not have the biggest breasts, but I could clearly see that her nipples were pointing under her loose shirt. I did not have any doubt that Derek saw it as well. And I did not feel any jealousy. Actually, I wished he had seen them. That was great! That meant I did not love him. He was simply a really good friend with benefits, and I wanted his happiness. At least, that was what I was sticking with. It was better than imagining the alternatives.

“Never. Not happening. Ever. What about you?”

“I haven’t. Well, kissed a girl that is. Not as against the idea as you are though.”

Derek turned his eyes in my direction. It took me a moment to process what was happening. I look at Emily. I knew how this went. It starts with a kiss and next thing you know you’re getting eating out by the girl while she’s getting fucked by him. I did not want that. We could not get her virginity. She should entrust someone else with that. Although, how could I refrain her from her first lesbian kiss? I would find a stopping point later. As of right now, a little kiss would be nothing. Giving a quick smile to my roommate, I got closer to our new pray and, after seeing in her eyes that she wanted it, I lock my lips with her. She was soft and let me control the action, if you could call it that. I was not used to doing so, so our lips did not move much at first. Then, I imagined what Kendra would do in this kind of situation. The image that came to mind was a bit too much to recreate right now. Just as I was thinking of trying to push my tongue out, she backed her head.

“I did not expect that when I came over,” she said, looking at me with an uncertain look.

I smiled at her and turned my head towards Derek. I caught him readjusting his crotch. After all we had done, it was surprising to see him excited after a simple kiss.

“It’s his turn,” Emily whispered. “I wanna see you two kiss.”

It was no use arguing and truthfully, I did not want to. I got up and walked over to Derek on which I sat astride. It was not the most comfortable position, but it was pretty much the only one that I could use taking into account on what he was sitting. I could feel his hard-on pushed against my ass. It took me everything not to move my hips back and forth, and I simply kissed him. It was one of our rare deep kisses. As my tongue was dancing with his, he grabbed my back to pull me against him. My breasts were compressed against his warm torso. Keeping his left hand against my back, his right one got higher and he played in my hair. When I pulled my tongue back in my mouth, he understood what I meant and released my body that did not go very far. I stayed there kissing him for a moment before I finally backed away, looking at him for a second before I reluctantly got up.

“That was hot,” she said, a little too loud for my liking.

“Thanks, but keep your voice down, please,” I answered, afraid that someone in the house would catch us.

“Derek, you must be hard as fuck,” she kept going, surprising me with her language.

“Yes, really. I might leave soon to go wack it off,” he answered really straight forward.

She smiled at him. I had no doubt that the idea of him masturbating in the room next to her was turning her on. Actually, she was probably turned on just by the idea that he had an erection. We kept talking about random stuff for a few minutes when Derek decided to get up and leave. He was doing a really poor job of hiding his sex, not that he was trying all that much. I was suspecting him of doing so as kind of a thank you for Emily to keep us a secret.

“Good night you two,” he said as he was about to open the door.

“Derek wait,” she said in a really high-pitched voice. It made us both jump, but it sure got his attention. “Case could help you, you know.”

“She does really often, don’t worry. I won’t steal her from you. You two have a good night and…”

“That’s not what I mean. You two could…” she tried saying, clearly starting to search for her self-confidence. “Could get under… under the blanket and… and she could… you know.”

I did know. We both did. It was strange, coming from her, to hear that she wanted to get a show from us. If it could be called that. I mean, we would not be showing anything after all. Still, I knew my roommate would only be more turned on by this idea. I even thought he might come in his pants right there. There was a long silence during which she simply got redder and redder.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…”

“Are you sure?” I tried asking to calm her down.

She did not answer right away but, after a few seconds, she shyly nodded. That was a side I did not know of her. Come to think of it, most of the thing she told us tonight I did not know. We did not really talk about sex together. Well, I did not talk about it much at all other than with Derek or my boyfriend. Even then, I tend to be shy with them. It was up to Derek now. It was a relative to whether he would include this into “PDA” or not. With the way he had just kissed me, I doubt he would, but with him you never knew. Not answering right away, he walked to my wardrobe in which he took a blanket.

“If you want us to do that, you must join us. You can hide with that,” he said, handing Emily the blanket.

Her wide smile did not leave any room for mistakes. Jumping off of the bed, she almost ran to my chair and sat on it. Before I could understand what was going on, Derek was under the cover, and Emily was pretty much in front of him, adjusting the piece of fabric he had just handed her. He was more into a sitting position, making sure to see the action in front of him. Something inside of me wanted to protest. It seemed wrong. People should not do stuff like this. Yet, I was at least as excited as those two and wanted it just as much. Not losing any more time, I edged myself next to him and pulled the sheets to cover the action. I was looking in the same direction he was when I saw her hand and forearm disappear and start slow movements.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Derek stopped us just as I was about to grab his tool. “Remove either your pants or the blanket. You can’t use both.”

“Why?”

“Derek, don’t push it,” I told him, giving him a light slap on his penis.

“Come on. It will be way more fun. Here.”

To match his words with action, I saw him move down and, in no time, he was letting his pants fall on the floor next to him. She smiled at the idea of having him in the same room without his pants. She decided to keep the clothes she had on and, once she let the sheet fall to the ground, we both discovered that her hand was still hidden under her pants. The clear movements did not let many places for imagination and it was clear that her middle finger was slowly going in and out. Not wasting more time, I went ahead and grabbed my step-brother penis. I was on his right, so I could easily rest my head on him and watch the show as my right arm was doing its now usual movement.

He did not last long at all. He was most than likely not trying to. Barely a minute in, he handed me two facial tissues and I brought them under the blanket with my other hand before accelerating the movement. I felt his semen explode out and filled both pieces. I smiled at the result I did as I slowly brought him down to earth. I knew that Emily was close to the edge too. As I was watching her, I had not noticed Derek’s hand movement and, as such, I had a little jump when I felt his index touching my clitoris through my pants. I took a deep breath, ready for my moment, but it did not come. At least, not yet.

“What will it be, Case? The cover or the pants.”

“Wait, I was not part of the…”

“Which one do you remove?” he added, not really taking his eyes off of the other girl.

Not feeling like answering, I remove my bottom myself and put it right next to me on the bed so that I could take it again if need be. He reached back for my wetness. I got my breath taken away as I watched our little friend. Her nipples were so hard that I felt like they were about to cut through her shirt. Mine were probably in a very similar state that is. Soon enough, Derek was matching her movement on my body. The movements were not that great, but the idea in itself was turning me on quite a bit. He kept going at it even when she suddenly accelerated and stopped as she reached climax. His finger was still buried inside me and I could not help but start moving my hips to keep him going. He did not take too long to understand the message and, as Emily was cleaning her hand against her shirt, he removed his hands a little to put his attention directly on my love button. He was good, not that I ever doubted it. In less than a minute—much less actually—I was doing a poor job at containing my moans and was on the verge of coming. Not that my family could hear me, but the other two had come in a perfect silence. And then… nothing. He just removed his hand right at the edge of my orgasm. There was no way he could have timed it any better.

“Why…”

“Do you think we should let her come?” Derek asked, stopping me from doing it myself.

“Yes, of course,” Emily answered.

I knew what he was doing. I had read a scene like this recently in a book. Not exactly like this, but I had talked to him about a man leaving a girl on the edge like this and making her beg for it. Telling him how hot it was and how the idea turned me on. In retrospect, probably not the smartest idea. He started to finger me again after Emily’s words. It only lasted a second though.

“Are you sure she has been good enough?”

“Now that I think about it, I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should make her remove her shirt, what do you think?”

There was a short moment of silence. Seeing how I did not react, or rather how I did not hit him or told him he was stupid, he “ordered” me to lower myself to be under the blanket and remove my shirt. Now naked, and too close to my friend for my liking, I raised my head above the sheets. He took into his hands to lower the only thing covering me to where my breasts were starting. He smiled at me and I smiled right back. This was getting out of hand, but I knew it was now my turn to come and I did not want to skip it. He reached down and did just that. Having brought me to the edge and having kept me there for a moment, it was not long before the orgasm hit me. And it was not a small one at that. Having planned this, he slapped his hand against my mouth as I was reaching my paroxysm, keeping me from yelling.

“That was hot!” she said as Derek was slowing down his finger.

“We were not the only one that were,” I answered, seeing how my roommate was not talking.

“Thank you. To both of you,” she said, getting up and hesitating on whether or not she should sit on the bed.

“You can sit with us,” I told her, putting an end to her struggle. “Why are you thanking us?”

“I…” she tried to say before closing back her mouth.

Derek moved his foot to give her a few slaps with his toes, adding a low “spit it out,” making her blush even more.

“I often dream of masturbating next to you. Or while watching you. Or together. Or…”

“Didn’t you dream of more?”

He asked that giving her one of his mischievous smiles. She got as red as a tomato. It was good enough of an answer for us. She continued by saying that it was before she got in a relationship, but neither of us were entirely sure that she was telling the truth. Derek moved to grab his pants, almost revealing my breasts in the process. Thankfully, I was quick enough to grab the sheet, stopping myself from getting exposed. After putting on my own shirt, while Emily was kindly looking away, I settle my head on Derek’s chest, warping my arm around him. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to take a picture of us, although she did not even bother asking.


End file.
